Promesse à double sens
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Partie 2 de la séquelle en ligne... voilà le résultat de 20h de boulot, amusez vous bien !
1. Préquelle : Shinigami X03 revu

Titre : " Shinigami X03 "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell   
Genre : Angst, torture mentale, POV tout le monde, personnalité double - triple ? - **YAOI**  
Couples : GROS 1+2  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Pas de changement de ce côté là... j'ai presque fini ma collec' de leurs gundams, mais y sont un tout petit peu plus petits qu'en vrai kwa ^^o.  
**Notes :**  
Shin : C'est parti pour une nouvelle fic !  
Duo : Rien qu'à voir le titre, je la sens mal. Je parie que c'est encore centré sur moi ?  
Shin : Gagné ^^.  
Quatre : Pourquoi n'écris-tu presque que sur Duo, Shin ?  
Shin : Parce que 1/ c'est mon perso préféré 2/ je le cerne très bien parce qu'on se ressemble énormément.  
Duo : Ah bon ? On s'ressemble ?  
Shin : Pas physiquement - enfin si, mais c'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! - c'est surtout mentalement ^^ - nan chuis pas suicidaire ! -. On est un peu pareils, j'ai à peu près le même comportement que toi.  
Heero : Points communs : sont survoltés, sautent dans tous les sens, sont encore plus débiles lorsqu'ils dépriment, se dopent au sucre, planquent plein de bonbons dans leur chambre, adorent faire chier le monde. J'approuve.  
Shin : Nan, c'est plus profond comme analogie ^^. Ah et pis merde, je vais pas non plus vous faire un exposé pour savoir ce que j'ai dans la caboche !  
Wufei : Ca pourrait être intéressant...  
Shin : Allez, assez parlé, place à la fic !  
  
22/02/2003  
Retravaillée le 24/11/2003 à l'occasion de la publication de la séquelle

**Note1 : **Cette fanfic est très vieille comme vous pouvez le voir, mais elle me tient énormément à coeur, je pense que c'est l'un de mes one shots les plus travaillés et les plus aboutis, et j'ai eu tout le temps de travailler sur une séquelle digne de ce nom, qui méritait donc que cette fic soit révisée ^^. Donc rafistolage de ShinigamiX03 puis Séquelle en deux ou trois parties je pense ^^ !

* * *

" Shinigami X03 "

Quatre :  
  
Lorsque Duo est rentré de mission ce soir là, j'ai su sur-le-champ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de me servir de mon empathie pour m'en rendre compte. Son sourire répondait à l'appel, mais la lueur de joie qui éclairait habituellement ses yeux avait complètement déserté.   
Et encore, je me demande si le rictus qu'il nous sert est digne de porter le nom de ' sourire '.  
Bref, Duo est rentré de mission, couvert de sang comme très - trop ? - souvent ces derniers temps. Un pilote complètement harassé dont le regard nous hurlait ' me parlez pas tant que j'ai pas fait mes 15 heures de sommeil ou Shinigami sera de sortie '. Le message semblait être passé puisque personne ne lui adressa la parole tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
J'ai un peu de mal à l'avouer, mais dans ces moments là, Duo me fait peur.  
Je n'ai pas peur qu'il fasse du mal à l'un d'entre nous, sur ce point je lui fais entièrement confiance.  
J'ai plutôt peur des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer à sa propre personne.  
Comment voulez-vous vous empêcher de rapprocher Duo d'un suicidaire dans ces moments là ?  
Même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé, je sais que les autres sont au courant, tout comme je le suis moi-même, de sa schizophrénie.  
Schizophrénie qu'il ne dissimule d'ailleurs qu'à moitié puisqu'il surnomme son autre lui ' Shinigami '.  
Et dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai immédiatement pris pour le plus stable mentalement d'entre nous.  
Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Fatigué.  
Crevé.  
Cassé.  
Destroy.  
Démoli.  
Ereinté.  
Harassé.  
Voilà le résumé de mon triste état actuel. Même pas le courage d'aller prendre ma douche.  
...  
Je déteste l'odeur du sang.  
Surtout quand ce sang n'est pas uniquement celui de mes victimes.  
Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller vite me décrasser avant que ne ce soit Quatre qui le fasse de force.  
Même un clochard aurait plus fière allure.  
Je pense que notre petit empathe s'inquiète suffisamment pour ma pomme pour que je ne l'embête encore avec une blessure superficielle.  
Avec un peu de chance il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.  
Je quitte le lit sur lequel je me suis affalé dès mon entrée dans la chambre et pénètre dans la salle de bains adjacente sans entrain. Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours avoir envie de faire le clown. Pas ma faute si j'ai un coup de pompe en ce moment... après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
...  
Vous savez ce qui est chiant avec les cheveux longs ?  
C'est quand c'est tellement emmêlé que plus vous en faites, plus y a de noeuds.  
Conséquence : Ai envie de tout couper.  
Solutions :   
1/ je m'exécute et attends jusqu'à mes 20 piges pour ravoir ma natte  
2/ je vais demander à un de mes aimables coéquipiers de m'aider  
En temps normal je choisis la 2. Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de me couper la natte. Mais là, ni la 1 ni la 2 ne me tentent. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai le cerveau trop HS pour réfléchir à une éventuelle 3ième possibilité.  
Bizarre que Duo Maxwell, le baka de service, se foute à fuir la compagnie de ses partenaires, hein ?  
Vous trouvez aussi ? Ca me rassure.  
Ca a du bon de me parler à moi même parce qu'entre temps j'ai fini mon démêlage sans même m'en rendre compte, par pur automatisme.  
Une fois sec, je saute gaiment dans mon pyjama avec mon cri de guerre habituel et rejoins mon lit adoré.  
Ah si vous saviez combien vous m'avez manqué, matelas, couvertures, draps frais et oreiller moelleux ! Merci Qua-chan pour avoir mis des draps propres.  
Un seul mot : DODO.  
Il est 21h43. Les paris sont ouverts : à quelle heure Duo Maxwell ' Mon record est de 18 heures d'affilée après deux nuits blanches dans un placard à balais durant une mission ' va t-il se réveiller ?  
Ca va vous paraître bizarre, mais j'aimerais bien que la réponse soit ' jamais '.  
Bof... ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de me comprendre quand je suis fatigué.  
Ca me donne la migraine et Quatre n'aime pas me voir prendre de l'aspirine.  
Ca me fait délirer et c'est Wufy qui morfle.  
Il l'avouera jamais, mais je sais qu'il m'adore : ).  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Wufei :  
  
- Winner, tu me dois 100 balles.  
- Quoi ? Ca fait déjà 16 heures ?  
- Aha.  
- Zut alors... parti comme il est, il va battre son record !  
  
Il a l'air de ne s'être rendu compte de rien... à moins qu'il ne joue la comédie pour ne pas nous inquiéter.  
J'en mettrai ma main à couper que Maxwell ne dort pas en ce moment.   
J'irai même plus loin : je suis persuadé qu'il déprime sec au moment où nous parlons. A le voir passer dans le couloir comme hier soir, un faux sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de cet éclat inquiétant et les vêtements couverts de sang, j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il refaisait une crise de schizophrénie. Enfin, ce que j'appelle crise, c'est quand après avoir combattu, il ne ' redevient ' plus Duo, mais reste Shinigami. Une sorte de blocage mental en somme.  
Vous allez probablement me demander comment je suis au courant de ça ? J'ai passé deux semaines sur une mission avec lui, alors entre les retours de combats qui se passaient mal, les cauchemars durant lesquels il hurlait, sans compter les instants où il délirait totalement, comme s'il était ivre, regardant les couteaux de la cuisine comme s'il s'agissait de la porte du paradis...   
J'ai bien failli y passer, un soir. Tout ça parce que je lui avais dit qu'il perdait la tête, porté sur les nerfs par son comportement. Je ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue de sa ' maladie '. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre qu'il réussisse à ' renfermer ' Shinigami et ne surtout pas le déranger. Dans ces moments là, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Et tel que je connais Shinigami, il serait capable de tous nous tuer sans ciller. Il y a des fois où je le plains...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Pffff...  
Je hais les moments où je déprime comme ça.  
Vous savez, ce genre de périodes où vous en avez tellement marre que tout ce que vous êtes motivé à faire, c'est prendre un flingue et butter tout ce qui bouge avant de vous exploser proprement la cervelle.  
Ben c'est à peu près ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.  
C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'ai verrouillé ma porte.  
Pour m'empêcher de tuer le premier qui entrera, dans un accès de folie.  
Imaginez vous que le simple fait de vous lever puisse entraîner votre suicide.  
C'est un peu étrange, mais lorsqu' ' il ' a les commandes, je déprime. Et dès qu'il ' rentre ', c'est le retour au Duo Maxwell traditionnel.  
Je ferai peut-être mieux de dormir. Il paraît que quand on dort on oublie tout. Je cherche encore la preuve.  
Shinigami me fera sûrement faire de nouveaux cauchemars, mais au moins il ne sera pas prêt à tuer si quelqu'un passe ma porte.  
Et avec un peu de chance, il se calmera et ' rentrera ' sans broncher.  
Avec un peu de chance, bien sûr.  
Je me demande pourquoi il est à cran comme ça en ce moment...  
Il doit être frustré.  
...  
Ca c'est typique Maxwellien : même dans une situation dramatique, je trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour et de parler de cul.  
Je suis vraiment un obsédé.  
Hum... mauvaise idée de penser au sexe quand Shinigami est de sortie.  
Si si, j'vous jure... la dernière fois, quand j'ai repris les commandes, j'étais à deux doigts de violer un Ozzie.  
AAAAAAH ARRETER DE PENSER !  
DO-DO !  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Baka.  
Ca fait 20 heures qu'il est rentré et il dort toujours.  
J'ai bien envie d'aller abréger sa ' petite ' sieste, histoire de lui rappeler qu'en temps normal, la première chose à faire en revenant de mission est de taper son rapport.  
J'en ai bien envie, mais ça s'arrête là.  
Je veux bien mourir dans l'autodestruction de mon Gundam pour la réussite d'une mission.  
Je veux bien mourir dans un duel contre Zechs pour ' divergences d'opinion '.  
Je veux bien mourir dans une mission sur une base d'Oz.  
Mais mourir des mains de Shinigami, c'est hors de question.  
La schizophrénie de Duo m'a sauté aux yeux la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Shinigami prend les commandes à partir du moment où Duo tient une arme.  
Ce n'est pas Duo que j'ai rencontré ce jour là sur le port. Pas plus que la balle que j'ai reçue dans le bras ne venait de lui.  
C'était Shinigami.  
J'ai véritablement rencontré Duo après qu'il soit venu me libérer de l'Alliance, sur le bateau d'Howard.  
Je me demande souvent comment Duo et Shinigami font pour ne pas s'entredéchirer.  
Ils sont bien trop différents pour être contenus dans la même personne.  
Ce n'est pas logique.  
Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Quatre :  
  
22 heures se sont écoulées depuis son retour, et il n'est toujours pas réapparu.  
J'aurais bien aimé me persuader qu'il ne faisait que dormir, et rien de plus.  
Mais voilà : mon empathie me hurle la présence de Shinigami dans la maison.  
Depuis que je connais Duo, c'est la première fois que Shinigami domine aussi longtemps en dehors d'une mission.  
J'espère juste que Duo reprendra le dessus avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.  
C'est horrible de se dire ça.   
Vous essayez de vaquer normalement à vos occupations, vous essayez d'ignorer qu'un de vos compagnons est en ce moment tiraillé entre les deux parties de lui-même, et malgré tous vos efforts, cette petite voix vous hurle que le Dieu de la Mort guette.  
C'est affolant.  
De plus, sa présence est loin d'être discrète.  
Moi qui croyais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir une présence aussi fort que je ressens celle d'Heero...  
Si vous voulez une comparaison claire et nette pour vous qui n'êtes pas empathe - Dieu vous en garde -, la présence de quelqu'un de ' fort ' comme Wufei ou Trowa peut être comparée à un requin dans une piscine olympique, les gens ' normaux ' se rapportant plutôt à la dimension d'un poisson banal.  
Celle d'Heero, disons quelque chose de plus gros...  
Un orque.  
En temps normal, Duo a à peu près la même présence qu'Heero.   
Mais quand il s'agit de Shinigami, c'est une baleine dans une piscine que je vois.  
Impossible donc de passer à côté.  
Et sa présence est si dérangeante, si obsédante...  
A un tel point que je sais pertinemment que je ne fermerai pas l'oeil de la nuit.  
J'ai envie d'aller le rejoindre.  
Voir comment il va, s'il ne s'est pas mutilé comme la dernière fois où j'ai retrouvé des traces de sang sur les draps, au niveau où doivent se trouver ses bras quand il dort.  
L'aider à reprendre le contrôle, lui montrer que je suis là.  
Mais je sais bien le danger que je cours. Et le seul fait qu'il me vienne à l'idée de m'approcher ne serait-ce que de la porte de la chambre de Duo est inconcevable.  
S'approcher de lui, c'est comme si un poisson allait mordre à un hameçon fluo entouré d'une cinquantaine de panneaux clignotants et aussi voyants que les tenues de Réléna et affichant ' Danger ', ' Ici mort certaine ', ' Vous courez à votre perte ' et autres avertissements plus que compréhensibles.  
Ce serait carrément du suicide de l'inconscience même !  
Je me sens impuissant face à la douleur qui émane de notre Duo. Il souffre tellement, il se sent faible, inutile face à la puissance de Shinigami. Cette partie de lui l'écrase, le réduit au rang de moins que rien, l'obsède. Il sait combien elle est dangereuse et il sait de quelles ignominies elle est capable.  
Shinigami pourrait tuer tous les gens que Duo aime, jusqu'au dernier, et tout cela sans même cligner des yeux.  
Dans l'unique but de tuer, encore et encore.  
Il n'y a que dans le meurtre que Shinigami est vivant.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Je hais la nuit.  
Parce que la nuit c'est les ténèbres.  
Et les ténèbres c'est la mort.  
Et la mort c'est Shinigami.  
Et je sais que c'est encore lui qui a les commandes.  
Je sais aussi que ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il est là pour que ce soit normal.  
Pourtant, j'ai fait tout ce que je fais d'habitude pour le chasser.  
Je me suis changé, lavé, je n'ai plus une seule trace de sang sur moi, je ne porte pas d'armes et...  
Merde.  
Ma blessure.  
Celui qui m'a tiré dessus s'est enfui en courant et a quitté la base avant qu'elle n'explose.  
Shinigami est en colère contre lui.  
Il réclame sa vengeance.  
Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas eue, il restera.  
Shinigami veut du sang.  
Si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, c'est lui qui me dominera.  
Jusqu'à ce que...  
Jusqu'à ce que le dernier recours soit de tuer un de mes compagnons.  
Et si ça ne suffit pas...  
Je passerai aussi à la casserole.  
C'est avec toutes les précautions du monde que je quitte mon lit. Il est 2 heures du matin. Les autres doivent sûrement dormir.  
Parfait.  
Je sors sur la pointe des pieds et descends les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement.  
Merde.  
La cuisine est allumée.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Quatre :  
  
J'avais raison.  
Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir.  
Il était presque 2 heures du matin lorsque je suis descendu me préparer un thé à la cuisine.  
C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir Shinigami s'approcher de moi...  
Ce doit être la fatigue qui me joue des tours.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Je me force à ne pas regarder à l'intérieur de la cuisine lorsque je passe devant sans aucun bruit.  
Si Shinigami voit un être vivant, il réclamera sa vie.  
Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à l'un de mes coéquipiers.  
Surtout qu'il y a 90% de chances pour que ce soit Quatre.  
Je sais qu'il a des problèmes avec son empathie quand Shinigami est là.  
J'atteints la porte d'entrée sans problèmes mais me retiens de crier victoire.  
Ils ne seront réellement hors de danger que lorsque je serai à l'intérieur de Deathscythe et loin d'ici.  
Je rejoins le hangar que nous avons aménagé dans une grotte non loin de la planque et grimpe jusqu'au cockpit.  
Shinigami réclame sa vengeance.  
Oui mais voilà : ni lui ni moi n'avons la moindre petite idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver ce putain d'Ozzie.  
Il va falloir improviser.  
En général, quand Shinigami veut une proie bien spécifique et qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour l'empêcher de devenir fou de rage.  
Lui donner cette dose de sang au centuple.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Un bruit.  
La porte de la chambre voisine s'est ouverte, j'en suis persuadé.  
Ce dont je suis également persuadé, c'est que l'occupant de cette chambre ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.  
Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et le suis.  
C'est avec autant de succès que lui que j'évite de me faire repérer par un Quatre décidément trop épuisé pour s'apercevoir de notre petit manège.  
Comme je l'avais prévu, il se dirige vers notre hangar.  
Trois minutes plus tard, Deathscythe décolle.  
Il va donner à Shinigami sa ration de sang.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Heureusement, il y a une base Ozzie encore sur pied à proximité.  
Plus on approche et plus j'ai du mal à empêcher Shinigami de sortir, là, maintenant, tout de suite.  
Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et je sens mon coeur battre la chamade.  
La vision d'un proche combat a toujours eu cet effet là sur Shinigami.  
Une excitation sans limites.  
Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui lui plaisait autant dans ces effusions de sang, alors que ce que moi je demande, après tout, ce n'est que la paix et la fin de ces batailles sans queue ni tête.  
Parfois je me demande aussi comment il se fait que Shinigami se retrouve à partager le corps de quelqu'un de si différent de lui.  
Mais bon, il y a longtemps que j'ai jeté l'éponge, je ne cherche plus à comprendre ni ses actes, ni ses envies.  
Shinigami a beau être une partie de moi, il n'en reste pas moins un étranger.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Comme je le pensais, il se dirige vers la base d'Oz la plus proche.  
Je cacherai mon Gundam dans les montagnes à proximité pour suivre le combat.  
Si jamais les choses tournent mal, j'interviendrai.  
Le seul problème est qu'il faut impérativement que je rentre avant Duo.  
S'il rentre au hangar le premier et s'aperçoit de l'absence de Wing, il devinera immédiatement que je l'ai suivi.  
Je pourrais très bien inventer une excuse bidon, dire que j'ai reçu un ordre de mission exceptionnel.  
Mais Duo a une impressionnante faculté à discerner le faux du vrai.  
Alors que nous arrivons à l'endroit qui ne sera plus que ruines et désolation dans peu de temps, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je l'ai suivi.  
Duo est l'Assassin Parfait.  
Autrement dit, quelqu'un qui peut parfaitement se débrouiller seul.  
Mouais... n'oublions tout de même pas qu'il est schizophrène...  
Et qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur cette autre partie de lui.  
Partie qui se réveillera au moment où Deathscythe sortira sa faux thermique.  
Je vous souhaite de ne jamais voir le visage de Duo lorsqu'il combat.  
C'est traumatisant.  
Il sourit.  
Il rit même parfois.  
Et dans ses yeux brille cette lueur de joie, de bonheur, d'extase à l'état pur que ressent Shinigami.  
Comment peut on prendre un plaisir si barbare à tuer ?  
Et puis, son visage déformé par la démence a quelque chose qui vous glace le sang dans les veines.  
Il n'en est pas moins enlaidi, oh, ça non.  
Mais cette beauté n'a rien de comparable avec l'habituelle chaleur que dégage Duo.  
C'est une beauté dangereuse, inquiétante. Mortelle.  
Et ce soir, le carnage dont il sera responsable ne sera probablement qu'à peine comparable à tout ce qu'il a fait avant.  
Shinigami a ' mariné ' durant plus de 24heures dans un état de colère incroyable, à en voir les yeux de Duo.  
Hum ? Comment je le sais ?  
C'est dans ces moments là que Duo a les yeux rouges.  
Je pense que le Duo non schizophrène a normalement les yeux bleus. Profondément bleus.  
Le rouge de Shinigami ajouté au bleu donne du violet.  
Ce qui expliquerait l'impossible teinte améthyste de ses iris.  
Je me demande ce qui a pu mettre Shinigami dans un tel état de colère...  
La dernière fois que Duo l'a vraiment été, ses yeux n'avaient viré qu'au pourpre.  
Mais pour qu'ils deviennent écarlates...  
Il a dû se passer quelque chose.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Je vois la base au loin.  
Et là, effet inévitable de la ' sortie ' de Shinigami :  
Je vois rouge.  
C'est vraiment flippant.  
Le pire c'est que c'est comme ça, soudainement.  
Imaginez ma réaction lorsque ça m'est arrivé la première fois.  
La première fois...  
C'était ce jour là...  
Je ne devais pas encore avoir 6 ans.  
J'étais encore sur L2.  
La bande de Solo et moi venions de commettre un nouveau larcin, parmi tant d'autres. Je ne sais plus lequel.  
Toujours est il qu'en nous enfuyant du ' lieu du crime ', je me suis fait coincer dans une ruelle par deux hommes.  
Pas besoin d'être un adulte pour voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient complètement ivres.  
Pas besoin d'être un adulte non plus pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un l'un d'eux a posé sa main sur mon épaule.  
Puis j'ai vu rouge.  
Sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, j'ai vu une main qui était la mienne, s'emparer d'un morceau de verre traînant près de mes pieds.  
Et j'ai frappé.  
Encore et encore.  
C'est traumatisant de se dire que vous avez tué pour la première fois de votre vie à seulement cinq ans.  
Au moins Shinigami avait-il le mérite de me défendre.  
Mais il n'est pas obligé d'être aussi violent...  
Quand ma vision est redevenue normale, j'étais au milieu de deux masses informes, et des lambeaux de chair étaient dispersés autour de moi.  
J'ai vu mes mains couvertes de ce sang qui n'était pas le mien.  
Et là, j'ai eu une réaction tout à fait normale pour un gosse - une fois n'est pas coutume - : j'ai quitté cet endroit sinistre en courant et pleurant.  
Solo a tenté pendant des années de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.  
Je ne lui ai jamais dit.  
Jamais.  
Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.  
J'ai peur de la façon dont réagirait Shinigami s'il savait que quelqu'un est au courant.  
Oui mais si je n'en parle à personne, je ne pourrai jamais me débarrasser de ce monstre tout seul.  
J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier d'une spirale infernale, qui tourne, tourne, finit et recommence sans discontinuer.  
C'est flippant de se dire qu'on a perdu le contrôle de son existence, de son destin.  
C'est flippant de penser à quoi ressemblera cet endroit quand Shinigami en aura fini.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
J'ai posé mon Gundam juste au sommet de la montagne et observe.  
Deathscythe vient juste de se poser.  
Il est sur le toit d'une base, immobile, droit, majestueux et fier.  
La première fois qu'il a fait ça, je me suis demandé pourquoi.  
Mais je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre.  
Shinigami nargue ses proies.  
Une telle cruauté n'est pas humaine.  
Une telle cruauté n'est pas digne de Duo.  
Je crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était schizophrène.  
Les alarmes retentissent.  
Même de là où je suis, je peux entendre les haut-parleurs brailler le désormais célèbre : " C'est un Gundam ! ".  
Parfois je me dis que les Ozzies sont vraiment stupides.  
Que s'attendaient ils à voir ? La petite sirène ?  
Oula... je commence à parler comme Duo...  
Bref, en cinq minutes, Deathscythe est entouré de Leos, Virgos et Ariès.  
Ca promet d'être un sacré combat.  
La faux thermique s'allume, et les carcasses de titanium commencent à sauter dans tous les sens.  
Lorsque j'ai lu pour la première fois le fichier des caractéristiques de Deathscythe, je n'ai pas cru la phrase qui louait son agilité.  
Mais maintenant je me rends compte que cette phrase n'est même pas à la mesure de la réalité.  
Deathscythe est de loin le plus agile, discret et furtif de tous les Gundams.  
Il est assez paradoxal de qualifier une masse de 17 mètres de Gundamium pour je n'ose imaginer combien de tonnes, de ' gracieuse '.  
Mais je ne trouve aucun autre qualificatif.  
C'est une véritable danse de mort qu'il nous exécute, évitant les tirs sans le moindre problème, montant dans les airs lorsque le sol devient trop chargé, faisant tourbillonner sa faux et détruisant parfois 6 ou 7 MS d'un seul coup.  
Une danse qu'il est très dangereux de regarder de trop près.  
Le combat est presque terminé, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de MS.  
Je vais rentrer.  
Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis venu.  
Ce qui m'a poussé à venir veiller sur lui.  
Serait-ce... ce que Quatre appelle ' inquiétude ' ?  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Ma vision et mon pouls redeviennent peu à peu normaux.  
Je le sens s'éloigner...  
Je sens sa main glaciale lâcher son emprise sur mon esprit et mon coeur.  
Il est satisfait.  
C'est alors que je me rends compte du paysage de désolation qui m'entoure.  
...  
Le soleil est en train de se lever.  
Quelle ironie !  
L'aurore, représentante de la renaissance, ne nous dévoile ce matin qu'un champ de ruines dans lequel sont disséminés quelques centaines de corps mutilés.  
Carbonisés dans les explosions.  
Ecrasés par les bâtiments écroulés.  
Transpercés par les balles.  
Je sais que c'est de sa faute, et pourtant à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de ses actes.  
Je culpabilise.  
Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable de maîtriser sa colère.  
Je fais décoller Deathscythe et pars à toute vitesse vers le hangar.  
Je n'ai pas très envie de raconter mon aventure nocturne aux autres.  
Ce n'est pas très glorieux comme récit.  
Je suis loin d'en être fier.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Les autres dorment encore.  
Parfait.  
Il faut que je parle à Duo.  
Cette situation ne peut plus durer.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Me voilà enfin à la planque.  
Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une douche et un bon petit déjeuner !  
Surtout avec un enquiquinage Wufyen en prime.  
C'est étrange comme je suis de bonne humeur lorsque Shinigami n'est pas là.  
Quelques fois ça me fait peur...  
J'ai l'impression d'oublier les atrocités qu'il commet en mon nom...  
Je passe la porte et entre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Tout est sombre, et pourtant il y a une petite lumière dans le salon.  
Quatre a sûrement oublié de l'éteindre en allant se coucher.  
J'entre dans le salon et tombe nez à nez avec Heero.  
  
- Tiens, salut Heero ! Dis donc, tu es levé de bonne heure !  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Il rentre.  
Il n'a fait aucun bruit, mais je le sens.  
Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ça... le ' sixième sens ' du Soldat peut-être ?  
Toujours est-il qu'il rentre et qu'il vient dans le salon comme prévu, attiré par la lumière.  
  
- Tiens, salut Heero ! Dis donc, tu es levé de bonne heure !  
  
Au moins, je suis sûr d'une chose : c'est bien notre Duo que j'ai en face de moi.  
  
- D'où viens-tu ? demandais-je de but en blanc.  
- Balade nocturne, j'arrivais pas à dormir.  
- I run, I hide but I never lie...  
- Hein ?  
- Tu es fort pour dire cette phrase, mais quand il s'agit d'appliquer.  
  
J'ai touché juste.  
  
- D'où viens-tu ?  
- Je suis allé me défouler sur une base Ozzie.  
  
C'est très facile d'obtenir la vérité venant de Duo quand on le connaît bien. Aucun d'entre nous ici n'ignore son aversion pour le mensonge.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Hey, c'est quoi ce délire ? Un interrogatoire ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Uh oh...  
Je crois bien que je suis découvert...  
  
- Je dois te parler de deux choses.  
  
Je m'assois dans le fauteuil qu'il me désigne. J'ai l'horrible impression de ne plus être maître de ce que je fais.  
Je ne vois plus que ces deux yeux cobalt devant moi.  
  
- Duo, j'ai une question importante à te poser. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, je le saurai.  
  
Gloups.  
  
- Es-tu schizophrène ?  
  


*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Je vois ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. Il doit voir que je m'en suis aperçu car il les bloque l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de stopper le tremblement. Je vois la panique dans ses yeux. Il a peur d'avouer ?  
  
- Je... pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Il n'a pas l'air très disposé à avouer... bien, on va se la jouer ' interrogatoire de police '.  
  
- Quand tu reviens des missions, tu t'isoles et ne descends pas pendant plusieurs heures. Tu as l'air fatigué, à l'article de la mort, mais surtout j'ai l'impression que c'est une colère et une tristesse sans bornes qui t'habitent.  
  
Pas de réaction.  
  
- Lorsque tu combats, ton visage est déformé par la colère, et tout ce que je vois dans tes yeux devenus rouges, c'est le plaisir que tu prends à ôter la vie.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y prends pas de plaisir ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
- C'est vrai. Tu n'aimes pas tuer. Shinigami aime.  
  
Il me regarde. Ses yeux ont une expression de peur et de panique indescriptible.  
Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le voir dans cet état ?  
  
- Quand c'est Shinigami qui est aux commandes... je ne peux répondre de rien, commence t-il. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est penser. Ce n'est plus moi qui contrôle mon corps, c'est lui, tout seul. Il était tellement en colère hier soir que je n'ai pas pu reprendre le dessus sur lui. Alors je suis allé attaquer cette base pour le calmer. Je ne fais pas ça dans l'unique but de me débarrasser de lui ! crache t-il. Si je fais ça, c'est avant tout pour l'empêcher de vous tuer pour avoir le sang qu'il demande !  
- Alors j'avais raison.  
  
Il baisse la tête et la prend entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le voir dans cet état me peine tellement... j'ai envie de m'approcher de lui, de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler... j'en ai seulement envie, mais au moment où je sors de cette semi torpeur, il est en train de pleurer contre mon épaule, et mes bras sont autour de sa taille. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?  
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'endure Heero ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher de tuer, je te le jure ! Mais tous mes efforts sont vains ! Shinigami était tellement en colère hier soir, je suis sûr que si j'étais seulement sorti de ma chambre il vous aurait tous tués ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il vous fasse du mal ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis allé détruire cette base, juste pour vous protéger de lui ! Pour endiguer sa colère et pour enfin reprendre le contrôle !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps. Le principal pour le moment c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit blessé... et que tu sois en vie.  
- ... Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- Est-ce que... ça te dérange que je reste encore un peu dans tes bras ?  
  
Je ne réponds pas sur le coup. Sa requête me surprend tellement. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est l'envie que j'ai d'accepter de le garder contre moi... Et ce n'est même pas une envie, c'est un besoin que j'ai de le sentir dans mes bras.  
  
- C'est que... j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre en ce moment, me confesse t-il. J'ai l'impression que Shinigami s'est... endormi.  
- Oui.  
- Oui ?  
- Oui, tu peux rester comme ça.  
  
Il a l'air soulagé... pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais réagir ainsi, Duo ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas senti le droit de refuser ta demande ? Dis-moi Duo. Quel est ce sentiment qui monte en moi et qui me pousse à vouloir te protéger ?   
  
- Merci.  
  
Sans briser notre étreinte, nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Le temps passa incroyablement vite, sans que nous ne disions un seul mot. Je crois que c'est lorsque Duo s'est endormi contre moi que j'ai compris. C'est ce matin là que j'ai pris conscience non seulement de mes réels sentiments à l'égard de celui que je croyais être ni plus ni moins que mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai également compris le but de l'existence de Shinigami. Shinigami est là pour protéger Duo. Le Duo que nous connaissons, celui qui fait des blagues débiles, fait enrager Wufei à longueur de journée et sourit non stop, n'est que le mélange du vrai Duo et de Shinigami. Le véritable Duo, c'est ce matin là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'est ce matin que j'ai fait la connaissance de ce garçon fragile, timide et sensible. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'est lui que j'aimais. Je n'aime pas Shinigami. Je peux même affirmer que je le hais, parce qu'il rend mon Duo malheureux et le force à se faire passer pour un clown pour dissimuler sa vraie nature. Je pense qu'il faudra que Duo et moi ayons une conversation sérieuse lorsqu'il sera réveillé.   
Minute...  
Ai-je bien dit que j'aimais Duo ?  
Que j'aimais le Duo qui est en ce moment dans mes bras ?  
Cela expliquerait tout... mon inquiétude, ce pourquoi je l'ai suivi, cette envie de l'avoir toujours près de moi et ce désir de le protéger.  
De le protéger de Shinigami.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Je me sens bien...  
Ca fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien...  
C'était quand la dernière fois déjà ?  
Quand j'ai dormi avec Solo, le soir où Shinigami s'est manifesté la première fois.  
Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant senti en sécurité...  
J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Quand je suis comme ça, je me sens invincible.  
Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas la personne qui me tient dans ses bras qui est invincible ?  
Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Heero ait accepté de me garder contre lui. Je ne m'en plains d'ailleurs pas. Je n'ose imaginer ma réaction s'il avait refusé.  
Probablement aurais-je souhaité m'enfoncer à cent pieds sous terre.  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions stupides.  
Shinigami est loin et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sens en paix avec moi-même.  
Conclusion : profiter au max de ce moment privilégié.  
Je crois même que je pourrais m'endormir...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Je décide finalement d'amener Duo jusqu'à sa chambre. Les autres risqueraient de se poser des questions s'ils nous voyaient ainsi enlacés sur le canapé du salon.  
Quatre ne me lâcherait plus et Wufei hurlerait à qui mieux mieux qu'il ' ne veut pas savoir '.   
Je me contorsionne pour me lever sans lâcher Duo puis le soulève.  
Il est tellement léger ! On dirait une plume !  
Je monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et arrive finalement dans sa chambre.  
Je l'allonge sur son lit et rabats les couvertures sur lui.  
Mais au moment où je le lâche, c'est un gémissement de pur désespoir qui me fait me raviser.  
Son visage auparavant paisible a l'air si triste maintenant.  
Ni une ni deux, je suis assis près de lui et tiens ses mains dans les miennes.  
Vois ce que tu as fait de moi Duo, vois le masque du Soldat Parfait en miettes à mes pieds.  
Vois comment tu m'as rendu, en un instant, aussi sensible que toi.  
Vois comme je suis inquiet.  
Comment fais-tu pour faire changer les gens à ce point ?  
Comment fais-tu, Duo, pour réduire des années d'entraînement et de conditionnement à néant ?  
Quel est ton secret, ange de la mort ?  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Quatre :  
  
C'est étrange.  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu l'impression que tout autour de moi avait été chamboulé.  
Depuis que je connais Heero, jamais il n'avait été aussi paisible que maintenant.  
Quoi qu'un tout petit peu inquiet.  
Inquiet ? Heero ? Quel miracle a bien pu arriver pour rendre Heero inquiet ?  
D'après la sérénité et l'impression de sécurité qui émanent de Duo, je pense que notre petit diable a de fortes chances d'être le déclencheur de ce miracle.  
Et pourtant j'ai senti une gigantesque colère chez Duo pendant la nuit.  
Heero aussi a dû jouer un rôle important dans ce radical changement d'humeur...  
En tous cas, quelque chose me dit que nous ferions mieux de les laisser en paix en tous les deux.  
L'Assassin Parfait et le Soldat Parfait...  
Qui aurait cru que ces deux là trouveraient un jour un terrain d'entente ?  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Wufei :  
  
Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.  
La maison n'a jamais été aussi calme hormis quand Maxwell était absent.  
Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il dorme : on n'entend pas ronfler.  
Que peut encore bien faire cet imbécile ?  
S'il nous prépare encore un sale coup je...  
Hum... dans l'état où il était à son retour, il est très possible qu'il soit encore terré dans un coin de sa chambre.  
En plein duel contre son autre lui.  
J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais... je prie pour qu'il s'en sorte.  
Perdre Maxwell, c'est perdre l'âme de l'équipe.  
C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes tous ensemble aujourd'hui.  
C'est grâce à son sourire et à son naturel social.  
Je sais que s'il venait à mourir, je le regretterai. Même s'il m'a fait subir au centuple toutes les tortures de Meiran, j'en suis venu à le considérer comme un ami.  
J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt parmi nous.  
J'ai une incroyable envie de bouffer du ricain ce midi...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Trowa :  
  
Quatre a l'air de mieux se porter.  
Et si Quatre se porte bien, cela veut dire que l'humeur générale de la maison est positive.  
Les humeurs matinales fracassantes de Wufei n'influencent jamais Quatre.  
La force de l'habitude.  
Quant à moi, je suis en forme.  
J'en conclus donc que Heero et Duo vont mieux.  
Tous les deux.  
Heero étant mon meilleur ami, il m'a parlé de cette étrange symbiose entre Duo et lui.  
Il m'a avoué qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand Duo était triste ou en colère.  
Il m'a avoué qu'il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois lorsque notre petit diable était heureux.  
Le jour et la nuit.  
Deux âmes torturées.  
Deux enfants cachés derrière des masques.  
Deux enfants refusant l'un comme l'autre de montrer leurs larmes.  
Ces deux là étaient faits pour se rencontrer.  
Je n'en ai jamais douté.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Je viens juste de me réveiller.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi et franchement, je m'en fous.  
Tout ce qui compte, c'est que pendant tout ce temps, Heero est resté avec moi.  
Pourquoi ? Lui qui est pourtant si froid d'habitude...  
Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à accepter ma demande ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas repoussé ?  
Je me redresse dans mon lit et me frotte les yeux.   
Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il m'observe. Je sens le poids de son regard sur moi.  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui, c'est grâce à toi. Merci.  
  
J'essaie de lui sourire, mais le coeur n'y est pas.  
Je me pose toujours les mêmes questions.  
Pourquoi ?  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero :  
  
Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Je sens qu'il va mieux, je le vois dans son regard, mais il a l'air tourmenté par quelque chose.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il se pose les questions que je me suis moi-même posées ce matin, lorsqu'il s'est endormi ?  
Et si c'est le cas, se pourrait-il que la réponse soit la même ?  
J'en suis le premier surpris, mais en ce moment, je n'ai envie de faire qu'une seule et unique chose :  
l'embrasser.  
Une poignée de secondes plus tard, je l'embrasse chastement au coin des lèvres.  
Alors que je réalise ce que je viens de faire, la vision que j'ai de Duo me glace sur place.  
Incompréhension.  
Surprise.  
Peur.  
Interrogation.  
  
- Pourquoi ?!  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo :  
  
Pourquoi ?!  
Pourquoi a t-il agi de la sorte ?  
  
- Duo, écoute moi.  
  
Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je recule en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Il doit s'être aperçu de mon geste car il repose la main qu'il allait tendre vers moi sur son genou.  
  
- Je crois avoir compris Shinigami. Je sais pourquoi il est là à présent. Et j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment. Shinigami n'est là que pour te protéger, Duo.  
- Pour me protéger ?! Et c'est en me contrôlant, me faisant vivre ce cauchemar éveillé et tuant toutes les personnes que j'aime qu'il veut me protéger ?! Heero, excuse-moi mais ton histoire ne tient pas la route !  
- Laisse-moi finir. Ce matin j'ai eu dans mes bras un enfant fragile et sensible qui ne demandait qu'un peu de protection. Cet enfant n'a jamais eu de chance et a vu disparaître un à un tous ceux qui étaient chers à son coeur et à sa mémoire. Alors, pour se rendre plus fort, pour ne plus souffrir et pour se protéger de ce chagrin, il a développé une seconde partie de lui-même qu'il a nommée Shinigami. Cet enfant a grandi dans l'ombre du Dieu de la Mort, caché derrière un masque, faisant croire à tous qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de gai et d'insouciant. Mais ce matin, je n'ai rencontré ni Shinigami ni le masque de Duo Maxwell, mais Duo Maxwell lui-même. Et ce matin, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que c'était cet enfant malheureux que je chérissais plus que tout. Alors j'ai laissé tomber mes barrières et j'ai cédé à sa demande. Sans même le savoir, je venais de lui offrir ma protection éternelle. Duo... si quelqu'un remplace Shinigami, si quelqu'un te protège à sa place, tu n'auras plus besoin de lui. Laisse-moi devenir cette personne Duo, laisse-moi prendre sa place. Laisse-moi veiller sur toi comme je l'ai fait ce matin, je t'en prie.  
- Comment es-tu capable de faire ça Heero ?  
- Comment ?  
- Comment as-tu pu me percer à jour comme tu viens de le faire ? Et moi qui pensais que tu n'y entendais rien aux sentiments humains, tu cachais bien ton jeu.  
- ...  
- Finalement, je crois que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. C'est un peu effrayant comme idée. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger.  
  
Je laisse planer le silence. Ce qu'il vient de me dire n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une déclaration en bonne et due forme.  
Que devrais-je faire, refuser ou accepter ?  
Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer...  
Mais une chose est certaine : j'ai besoin de lui.  
Pas seulement pour foutre Shinigami à la porte, non.  
Pour savoir enfin qui je suis. Pour arrêter de croire que je suis un farceur invétéré.  
Il est grand temps que je me regarde bien en face dans le miroir.  
Il est grand temps que je découvre la vérité.  
  
- Heero. Sois cette personne, apprends-moi à me connaître. Apprends-moi qui je suis.  
- Duo... je crois que... que je... que je suis...  
- Ecoute Heero, laissons pour le moment les sentiments de côté. On a déjà compris quel allait être notre but : je vais t'aider à vivre sans tes barrières, et tu vas m'aider à vivre sans Shinigami. Le plus important dans la vie, c'est d'avoir un but, le reste est secondaire. Alors... pour ce qui concerne nos sentiments... on en parlera plus tard... quand on sera sûrs. Parce que, je dois t'avouer qu'avec toute cette histoire, je me sens un peu embrouillé.  
- C'est simple.  
  
Il me prend doucement la main et l'embrasse.  
  
- Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, enchanté, dit-il.  
- Heero Yuy, à votre service, répondis-je, jouant le jeu.  
- Et bien, mon cher Heero Yuy, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas mieux connaissance ?  
- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !  
- ...  
- ...  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Quatre :  
  
Heero et Duo sont restés ensemble toute la journée. Parfois l'on entendait rire en passant devant la chambre, parfois l'on entendait pleurer.  
Je crois qu'ils se sont décidés à vider leur sac et à se raconter tout l'un sur l'autre.  
Ils ont enfin compris qu'il était inutile de se cacher derrière un masque.  
Du moins après le jour où l'on rencontre la personne capable de jouer le rôle de ce masque.  
Ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre et je crois que pour eux, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils se sont rencontrés.  
Ces deux là sont indissociables.  
Tellement différents en apparence, mais tellement semblables en profondeur.  
Je crois que jamais la Terre n'a porté de personnes plus susceptibles qu'eux de porter le qualificatif d' " âmes soeurs ".  
Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveront le bonheur.  
Duo apportera à Heero le morceau de soleil dont son coeur a besoin, Heero aidera Duo à exorciser son passé, tous deux se complèteront et combleront leurs vides.  
Jusqu'au jour où tous deux seront enfin complets.  
Et ce jour là...  
Ce jour là...  
Ils auront la force de tout affronter.

FIN  


**  
Notes (à 01h24) :  
Shin : AAAAH ! Enfin une bonne chose de faite !  
Duo : Tu chômes pas en ce moment toi !  
Shin : En effet ! CHUIS TROP FIERE DE CETTE FIC !  
Wufei : M'aurait étonné...  
Duo : Merci pour la torture mentale...  
Shin : Arrête de râler ! Merde mais... CETTE FIC PUE L'EAU DE ROSE !  
Trowa : Tu me dois 100 balles Heero.  
Heero : Zut... elle s'en est rendue compte.  
Shin : Sans m'en apercevoir j'ai versé dans le shônen ai dégoulinant de romantisme T_T.  
Quatre : Shin ?  
Shin : Vi ?  
Quatre : Est-ce qu'il va y a voir une suite ?  
Shin : CCHHHHTT ! Tu vas donner de mauvaises idées aux lecteurs !  
Duo : JE VEUX LA SUITE Y A PAS EU DE BISOUS !  
Shin : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire le mot " fin " ?  
Duo : (aux lecteurs) forcez-la à écrire la suite... SIOUPLEEE !  
Shin : Duo, viens ici ! J'ai besoin de toi pour finir " Kore wa Aï desu ka " !  
Duo : OSKOUUUUUUUUUUURRR !  
******


	2. Séquelle : Promesse à double sens Part1

Titre : " Promesse à double sens "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell et Shiroi ^__^  
Genre : Alors alors : séquelle de " Shinigami X03 " torture mentale, shonen ai, POV alternés 01 et 02, angst, et autres réjouissances ^^   
Couples : GROS 1+2  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Depuis que j'ai fait la fic qui vient avant, j'ai été bien sage... mais apparemment pas assez pour avoir les G-Boys T_T  
**Notes :**  
Shin : Enfin, nous y sommes, la séquelle !  
Duo : T'as pas honte ? Y a 10 mois que t'as fini SX03 et la séquelle vient que maintenant !  
Shin : J'ai eu que des emmerdes avec cette séquelle ! Dès le départ j'ai eu un blocage de plusieurs mois avant de tout perdre en juillet puis de devoir tout recommencer en aout... et j'ai eu un gros déclic inspiratoire en novembre ^^  
Heero : Mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
Shin : La séquelle sera certainement en deux ou trois parties ^_^ ! J'espère que ça arrivera vite ^^ !  
Duo : Moi c'est le casage que j'aimerais voir arriver vite...  
Shin : Patience ^^ ! Bonne lecture !  
  
**Et je rapelle à toutes fins utiles qu'il faut avoir IMPERATIVEMENT LU " Shinigami X03 " avant de s'attaquer à " Promesse à double sens " ^^ !**

* * *

" Promesse à double sens "  
1ère partie 

Cela fait déjà quinze jours  
Quinze jours que " l'affaire Shinigami " est close.  
Du moins en apparence.  
Je sais que même si Duo fait comme si tout allait bien, l'absence de Shinigami, ou plutôt le fait qu'il doive le rejeter constamment, puisqu'il est encore trop tôt pour parler de disparition à proprement parler, créé un grand vide en lui.  
Un vide que je devrais combler, conformément à ma promesse  
Hélas, il semblerait que ce bond en avant nous ait finalement éloignés, Duo et moi.  
C'est comme si nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer. Timides, distants hésitants.  
N lui ni moi n'osons refaire un premier pas vers l'autre.  
Je suppose que lui craint que je le repousse à nouveau, ou bien que je lui fasse une autre promesse que je ne tiendrai pas.  
Pour ma part, je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer d'assumer quoi ? Là est bien la question.  
J'ai promis à Duo que je l'aiderais à vivre sans Shinigami. Or, je n'avais pas réfléchi à la manière de procéder. Comme un baka, j'ai foncé tête baissée et ai sauté sans réfléchir sur la première occasion pour m'approcher de lui.  
Je ne pensais pas que cela nous amènerait à nous éloigner plus que nous ne l'étions déjà.  
C'est étrange, surtout venant de ma part, mais je garde espoir.   
Notre histoire à peine entamée ne peut décemment pas se terminer de la sorte.  
Je serais bien allé frapper à la porte de Quatre pour lui demander conseil après tout, les relations humaines et lui font la paire.  
Mais le hic est ici : toute " l'affaire Shinigami " s'est passée dans le dos des autres.  
Ni Duo ni moi n'avons jugé nécessaire de les mettre au courant, même si je suis persuadé que Quatre a senti que quelque chose se tramait, par l'intermédiaire de son empathie.  
De toute façon, en prenant du recul, je me rends compte que j'aurais été tout à fait incapable d'expliquer en détail tout ce qui s'était passé exactement et pourquoi.  
C'était comme si ces deux jours n'avaient été qu'un rêve une chimère une illusion.  
Un souvenir condamné.  
Je croyais avoir compris, je croyais savoir ce qui se passait, je pensais contrôler la situation.  
Je peux vous certifier que lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je ne maîtrisais rien du tout, je suis tombé de haut.  
Plus j'y pense, et plus mes souvenirs s'emmêlent dans ma tête.  
Pourquoi lui avoir fait cette promesse si stupide ? Il doit être atrocement déçu à présent. Déçu par mon comportement, déçu de voir que ce n'était que du bluff déçu de moi.  
Peut-être pense t-il même que je n'ai fait tout cela que dans l'intérêt des missions Peut-être croit-il que je ne souhaitais l'annihilation de Shinigami que pour notre sécurité et le bon déroulement des missions à venir pour éviter d'autres dérapages dans le même genre que la folie furieuse qui s'est emparé de lui alors qu'il allait détruire la base la plus proche au petit matin.  
Ce que j'aimerais l'attraper par les épaules et lui crier de toutes mes forces que ce n'est pas vrai.  
J'aimerais.  
Mais je me sens comme prisonnier, paralysé. Englué dans une toile d'araignée qui ne fait que se resserrer autour de moi au fur et à mesure que je me débats pour lui échapper. C'était comme si je me trouvais dans un immense labyrinthe qui ne cessait de s'accroître, encore et encore. Quoi que je fasse, j'en reviens toujours au même point. Je peux emprunter les chemins de pensée que je veux, je reste toujours captif de ce dédale de questions, de suppositions, d'interrogations. Je me sens étouffé, étranglé par tous ces sentiments divers et variés qui me prennent à la gorge. Je ne sais plus qu'en faire, je ne sais plus les repousser.  
C'est comme ça depuis quinze jours. Depuis que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de Duo. Que je l'aimais à un point inimaginable.  
Cette constatation a brisé mon masque mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle avait également brisé le vrai moi.  
Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus que penser.  
Tout ce que je croyais fondé, les vérités que je pensais immuables et qui faisaient ma réalité se sont avérées n'être qu'illusoires.  
Tout mon monde est chamboulé, je n'ai plus rien à quoi me rattacher.  
Même les missions qui me permettaient de décompresser, de tout oublier dans la fureur du combat, dans la couleur du sang et dans la chaleur des explosions, ne suffisent plus à me détendre.  
Je suis à cran, anxieux, instable je passe le plus clair de mon temps à attendre je ne sais quoi, je ne sais quelle réponse, quel évènement.  
Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mes compagnons, mais en quinze jours, le fossé entre nous n'a fait que doubler de volume.  
Alors qu'il était devenu si mince, en si peu de temps  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce secret entre Duo et moi pourrait avoir de telles répercussions sur moi sur mes relations avec les autres sur mon caractère, et mon comportement.  
Je sens que je change, et cela m'effraie.  
La peur de l'inconnu, sans aucun doute.  
La peur de me retrouver dans un univers encore plus instable que celui qu'est devenu le mien.  
Plus rien n'est clair, plus rien ne me semble vrai.  
La vérité devient mensonge, le rêve cauchemar et l'amour haine.  
Que dois-je faire ?  
Parler à Duo avant tout on n'arrivera jamais à rien si on ne met pas tous les deux les choses au point mais tout me parait soudain si difficile.  
Et malgré sa proximité, Duo me semble inaccessible.  
Depuis le lendemain de cette journée où nous nous sommes tout raconté, il m'évite. Il est gêné dès que nos regards se croisent et ne m'adresse que très peu la parole.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il a honte de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Apparemment, mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, et c'est ce qui bloque la situation entre nous deux.  
J'hésite entre regretter ou être heureux de lui avoir fait cette énigmatique déclaration. Mais je pense qu'il comprend les difficultés que j'éprouve à aimer un adolescent schizophrène aussi dangereux, et instable de surcroît. Il n'est pas simple pour moi d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne qui peut rapidement disparaître, remplacée en un clin d'il par quelqu'un d'autre, sans pour autant changer de corps.  
Il faudra bien que l'on s'explique un jour. Mais il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le dégel.  
Ca me fait du mal, quelque part, de constater que tout est à refaire, que les liens qui avaient mis tant de temps à se créer puis à se consolider, sont à présent si fragiles, presque détruits.  
Et ça me fait peur de me rendre compte que nous devons recommencer à zéro.  
Je soupire et me décide à quitter mon lit dans lequel j'ai paressé plus que de coutume.  
Un bref coup d'il sur le lit voisin, et je constate qu'il est toujours aussi impeccablement fait que lorsque je me suis couché. Apparemment Duo est resté dehors toute la nuit.  
Histoire de m'en assurer, je sors de la maison après avoir enfilé un débardeur et jette un coup d'il sur le toit.  
Deux jambes moulées dans un jean noir se balancent nerveusement.  
Faisant un saut à la cuisine, je lui prépare un solide petit déjeuner. Je sais qu'il refuse de se nourrir depuis quelques jours, mais comme tous les matins, je vais devoir me débrouiller pour lui faire avaler un minimum de nourriture.  
Depuis quinze jours, le jeune homme que nous connaissions comme une véritable pile électrique, est devenu une personne excessivement solitaire et renfermée presque introvertie. En totale opposition avec le Duo d'antan.  
Même si tous les autres communiquent avec lui sans aucun problème, comme si de rien n'était, Quatre m'a avoué que Duo avait renfermé toutes ses émotions.   
Je me souviens avoir tressailli lorsque l'empathe m'a dit d'une petite voix que Duo était en train de mourir à l'intérieur.  
Le fait de devoir constamment repousser Shinigami lorsque celui-ci revenait prendre possession de son corps l'a épuisé émotionnellement. Même s'il n'en montre rien, Duo est brisé à l'intérieur.  
Si les choses continuent à s'aggraver, à ce rythme là, Duo ne sera bientôt plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
Vivant dehors, mort dedans.  
Comme moi.  
Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas.  
Nous étions radicalement opposés, tellement différents la meilleure chose qui aurait pu nous arriver soit que Duo m'apprenne à devenir plus ouvert.  
Qu'il m'apprenne à vivre sans les barrières que j'ai sacrifiées par amour pour lui.  
Et je ne peux que constater, à mon grand désespoir, que c'est exactement le contraire qui se produit.  
C'est Duo qui devient comme moi.  
C'est Duo qui perd sa joie de vivre, son entrain, son humour, sa présence et sa chaleur.  
C'est Duo qui devient froid, glacial même, c'est lui qui se renferme, qui jour après jour s'éloigne de nous, de moi.  
Qui jour après jour creuse le fossé qui nous séparait déjà.  
Une boule d'angoisse remonte dans ma gorge alors que je songe que si son état continue à empirer, je le perdrai définitivement.  
Si cela n'est pas déjà fait.  
Le déjeuner prêt, je monte les escaliers avec précautions, longeant silencieusement le couloir alors que je sais que Quatre, Wufei et Trowa doivent encore dormir.  
Après tout il n'est que six heures du matin  
Comme tous les jours, je vais devoir faire de mon mieux pour le convaincre de se nourrir puis il attendra que le jour soit levé pour descendre, prendre une douche puis partir vérifier son Gundam.  
Il ne rentrera que le soir. Il dormira une heure sur le canapé du salon après s'être endormi devant la télé.  
Il me demandera si j'ai reçu un nouvel ordre de mission.  
Puis il prendra une nouvelle douche, récupèrera sa couette noire dans sa chambre et montera sur le toit qu'il ne quittera qu'à l'aube.  
Et tout recommencera.  
Je grimpe l'échelle en silence et m'approche de lui à pas de loups.

- Ohayo Duo.  
- Ohayo Hee-chan ^^, me répond-il avec un sourire lumineux mais qui sonne faux depuis deux semaines.  
- Dis-moi tout, continuais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés, vais-je encore devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour te faire manger ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit Hee-chan je n'ai pas le cur à reprendre les habitudes comme avant. Je ne peux pas reprendre ce train de vie avec cet énorme vide en moi. Toi tu ne le comprends pas mais la disparition de ma seconde personnalité c'est comme je ne sais pas, si j'avais perdu un proche, un ami très cher il est encore là, mais je le sens partir peu à peu et il laisse en moi un trou béant et tant que ce vide ne sera pas comblé, ou oublié, je ne pourrais pas recommencer à me comporter comme avant.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dépérir comme tu le fais. N'oublie pas que tu es un pilote de Gundam, tu ne peux pas te permettre de nuire comme ça à ta santé alors qu'on a tant besoin de nous.  
-   
- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour nos idéaux.

Duo acquiesça puis prit le plateau sur ses genoux et s'attaqua au copieux petit déjeuner que je lui avais préparé.  
Je ne prononçais plus un seul mot durant tout le temps qu'il mangea.  
S'il voulait parler, il le ferait de lui-même.  
Une fois tout le contenu du plateau ingurgité avec une efficacité redoutable, il le posa à ses côtés puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- Si jamais je disparaissais si je me perdais dans les ténèbres est-ce que tu viendrais me chercher ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ? demandais-je, ne sachant que répondre d'autre à cela.  
- Je ne sais pas, réplique t-il en se tournant vers moi et fronçant les sourcils. Je viens juste d'y penser  
- Tu es bien étrange.  
- Tu ne l'es pas moins.  
-   
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Incapable de lui fournir une réponse, je me lève brusquement et fais quelques pas un peu trop rapides vers la lucarne. Lui n'a pas bougé d'un cil, ne m'a même pas regardé. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de ma part mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Après tout, je suis " l'insensible glaçon intergalactique parfait " comme il le dit si bien. Je suis probablement plus surpris que lui lorsque les mots s'échappent entre mes lèvres sans que je ne l'aie voulu.

- Si tu étais véritablement perdu dans les ténèbres, qui appellerais-tu ?  
- la seule personne capable de m'apporter la lumière.  
- je suis sûr qu'elle viendrait en courant.

Notre étrange conversation désormais close, je retourne à l'intérieur de la maison, profitant pour rapporter le plateau vide à la cuisine.  
La journée fut aussi atrocement banale que les précédentes. Tout était pareil et je me demandais parfois, en secouant la tête, si quelque chose changerait un jour. Un peu démoralisé, je passais la journée sur le banc que Quatre a installé dans le jardin. Je ne fis rien, juste penser. Si l'un des autres m'avait vu, il aurait probablement appelé Sally, me croyant gravement malade pour que j'aille jusqu'à abandonner " laptop " toute une journée. Je n'étais pas malade, j'avais juste besoin de faire un point. Je savais quel était mon rôle à jouer dans cette affaire, et je savais ce que Duo attendait de moi, mais en même temps, tout me paraissait flou, et plus les jours passaient, plus je me disais que cette histoire était malsaine. Je savais que je devrais réagir, parce qu'en hésitant ainsi, en retardant la guérison de Duo comme je le fais, c'est l'équilibre du groupe tout entier que je mets en péril. En soupirant, j'ai commencé à regarder le ciel, et je l'ai observé se transformer jusqu'à ce que la première des étoiles apparaisse. Alors que le froid de la nuit commençait à me mordre la peau, je me décidais à rentrer. Alors que je me tournais vers la maison, je vis Duo sur le toit, plier consciencieusement la couverture puis rentrer sans me lancer un seul regard. Une étrange sensation de mal être naissant dans mon estomac, je regagnais précipitamment la maison puis montais les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à notre chambre. Duo était en train de préparer ses affaires.

- Où vas-tu ? demandais-je, haletant.  
- G m'a appelé. Je dois aller voir les profs, ils ont quelque chose d'important à me dire.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?  
- Heero, est-ce que tu leur en as parlé ?  
- Tu doutes donc de moi à ce point ? répliquais-je, ironique. Tu as peut-être oublié ce que j'éprouve pour toi ?

Il se mord la lèvre, hésitant.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est toi qui as vendu la mèche mais je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de cette affaire.  
- Et comment auraient-ils su ? repris-je, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison.  
- Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas fait de mission ?  
- La dernière fois que j'y suis allé seul, j'ai falsifié le rapport. Donc ils ne savent pas que tu es resté à la planque.  
- Ils savent où se trouvent les Gundams  
- Officiellement, Deathscythe a été victime d'un court circuit, et dans l'urgence nous avons été contraints de partir avec Wing uniquement.   
- Tu as tout prévu pour me couvrir hein ? réplique t-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique.  
- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Si j'ai gaffé, tu m'en vois désolé, sifflais-je, plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, fit-il en secouant la tête. Mais je suppose que c'est ta manière de respecter ta promesse, conclut-il dans un soupir avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule.

D'un geste rapide, je le dépasse et m'adosse à la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir. C'est sans surprise que je vois sur son visage qu'il s'attendait à pareille réaction de ma part avec cette phrase si lourde de sens, et pourtant incomplète.  
Nous nous affrontons du regard quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dépose les armes comme il laisse lourdement tomber son sac au sol. Dépité, il s'assoit sur son lit et m'invite à en faire de même. Je m'installe le plus près possible de la porte, sur mes gardes et prêt à lui couper sa retraite au cas où il tenterait une nouvelle fois de se dérober à mon interrogatoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en me rappelant à quel point cette situation ressemble à cet autre matin, où j'avais attendu Duo de pied ferme après la destruction de la base, plus que désireux d'obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions qui s'imposaient. Peut-être pourrons-nous à nouveau faire un pas l'un vers l'autre, comme ce matin là où il se libéra de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cur, de tout ce qui hantait son âme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo :

Comment ? Comment lui résumer tout cela ? Comment puis-je lui faire comprendre facilement ce que je ne parviens pas à interpréter moi-même ? Y a-t-il seulement une solution ?  
Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Heero, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Shinigami.  
Dois-je être heureux, triste, rassuré, trembler de peur, pleurer en silence ou rire aux éclats, le détester ou le remercier ?  
Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu dans un brouillard sombre plus profond que les ténèbres.  
Plus rien n'est clair, tout s'embrouille pour devenir tourbillon de questions et hypothèses mélangées, et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Lui fait preuve d'une patience extraordinaire, me regardant calmement sans me presser, et je crois que quelque part il sent à quel point je suis désemparé, impuissant devant la complexité de cette situation.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'expliquer, avouais-je au bout d'un instant.  
- Ca ne fait rien. Dis-moi juste ce qui te passe par la tête, ton impression générale n'essaie pas de classer tes sentiments, dis-moi les choses comme elles te viennent nous ferons le tri plus tard.  
- je suis un peu beaucoup complètement perdu  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Shinigami est toujours là lâchais-je dans un souffle, et je vois dans son regard qu'il n'en est pas étonné. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour le repousser, l'enfermer mais c'est trop dur Heero, je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Il vient toujours lorsque je m'y attends le moins, alors que je suis en train de m'endormir, à mon réveil, ou lorsque je suis plongé dans mon travail. Toujours à l'improviste, toujours par surprise, et à chaque fois que ce brouillard rouge commence à envahir mes yeux, je panique ! Je me replie sur moi-même, je ferme les yeux, je me bouche les oreilles, mais j'entends toujours ces voix, et je vois toujours ces images !  
- Et que dit-il ? Que montre-t-il ?  
- Des cadavres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero :

Je devais m'en douter.  
Shinigami veut réveiller le tueur en lui, et le forcer à l'accepter à nouveau pour avoir la force de s'assumer en tant qu'assassin.  
Shinigami veut lui prouver qu'il est indispensable, et qu'il doit le laisser reprendre possession de lui.

- Il me montre les cadavres. Des corps mutilés, à la chair brûlée, déchirée, incrustée de débris. Il me montre les flaques de sang dans lesquelles baignent ces mains, ces pieds, ces jambes qui ne bougeront jamais plus. Il me montre la terre, la terre imbibée d'hémoglobine, la terre mêlée d'éclats d'os, de restes humains, la terre qui gardera à jamais le goût du sang et la couleur de la rouille, commença Duo, le regard fixé au loin, balançant doucement ses jambes, d'une voix si calme que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Il me montre mes crimes, me rappelle mes péchés, dénonce tout ce sang sur mes mains. Et il parle, il me dit à quel point je suis lâche, il dit que je n'ai pas le droit de renier mon passé, de le renier lui. Il me persuade qu'il fait partie de moi et que je ne pourrai jamais rien y changer. Qu'il ne mourra pas sans moi et que je devrai toute ma vie entendre ses ricanements et ses moqueries. Il me dit qu'il ne me laissera jamais et que rien ne pourra m'éloigner de lui il dit que je lui appartiens et que personne, et même pas même si j'aimais quelqu'un plus que ma propre vie personne ne pourrait rien changer à tout cela.

Son récit terminé, il lève les yeux vers moi, son regard chargé de questions qui ne vont pas tarder à m'être posées.  
C'est maintenant ou jamais.  
C'est maintenant que je dois choisir si je veux l'aider ou le laisser définitivement tomber.

- Ce qu'il dit il a raison Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier mon passé j'ai tué et je dois l'assumer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre, ne supportant plus que ces yeux suppliants soient plongés au fond des miens, représentation muette de sa détresse.

- Je ne saurais dire s'il a tort ou raison, avouais-je en grattant une poussière sur la surface de verre. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : ne plus vouloir de Shinigami ne signifie pas renier ton passé. Mais c'était peut-être une erreur de ma part de souhaiter la disparition de cette entité, termina t-il dans un soupir.  
- Que qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Si faire disparaître Shinigami doit te faire devenir ainsi, renfermé, solitaire et déprimé, alors je n'en veux pas. Mais je veux que tu fasses ce que tu crois être bon. Mais si tu décides de le garder je je t'aiderai. Je supporterai le poids de ce secret avec toi et je t'aiderai à apprendre à le contrôler.  
- Heero, juste une question.  
- Hai ? fis-je en me retournant.  
- Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur la schizophrénie ? C'est J qui t'en a parlé ou  
- J'ai moi-même été schizophrène dans ma petite enfance, avouais-je en reportant à nouveau mon attention sur la fenêtre, considérant que cet aveu était essentiel.  
- Ah et que s'est-il passé ?  
- Quand J l'a appris, il a fait tout ce qui était possible pour détruire cette autre personnalité. Et il a réussi  
- ça t'a fait mal, quand elle a disparu ?  
- oui. 

Il se tourne vers moi, incrédule, tandis que mes doigts se posent à nouveau sur la vitre pour tracer une courbe dans la trace de buée que mon souffle a laissée.

- C'est ma solitude et mon besoin de me confier a quelqu'un qui l'ont crée. Alors quand les médicaments de J en sont venus à bout je me suis à nouveau retrouvé seul. Même si, sur le coup, j'ai été extrêmement malheureux, à présent je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est tout de même une partie de toi que J a tué et sans ton consentement ! Mieux vaut vivre avec à ses côtés l'illusion d'un ami que complètement seul, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Elle n'était pas très amicale. Elle était violente, et ne se manifestait que lorsque je me sentais mal ou lorsque J me punissait. J'entrais dans des colères noires, je voyais tout en rouge, et je ne pensais qu'à tuer. Et il m'est arrivé, une fois, de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur elle, et de me laisser dominer par sa folie furieuse.  
- Tu as tué ?  
- Un assistant du professeur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a pris conscience de ma maladie d'ailleurs. Enfin, pourquoi regretter le passé, il ne peut pas être modifié de toute façon, lâchais-je finalement en me tournant à nouveau vers Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?  
- Je suis partagé. D'un côté je veux la disparition de Shinigami pour le bien de tous, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un jour du mal aux gens que j'aime parce qu'il est bien trop dangereux et que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté, même si c'est égoïste, je ne veux pas le détruire. D'abord parce qu'il est avec moi depuis longtemps et que je vivrais cela comme une sorte de trahison. Mais surtout parce que sans lui, je je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour me battre.  
- Shinigami est-il toujours aux commandes lorsque tu te bats ?  
- Non, pas toujours. Il lui faut un temps de repos après chaque crise, environ 3 jours. Donc il arrive que je me batte sans lui.  
- Et te sens-tu moins efficace ?  
- pas vraiment disons juste que je suis moins confiant ?  
- Shinigami est sûr de lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Je pense que la première chose à faire est d'apprendre à avoir confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Et surtout arrêter de croire que sans Shinigami, tu es impuissant. Vous avez le même corps, donc la même force et les mêmes possibilités.  
- Physiquement, oui murmure t-il en soupirant. Mais mentalement  
- Tu te sens faible ?  
- je ne sais pas. En fait, j'appréhende ce qui se passera lorsque je serai libéré de son emprise si toutefois j'y parviens. Regarde-moi Heero, depuis deux semaines je ne suis plus qu'une loque humaine ! Je ne fais rien de mes journées, je suis amorphe différent.  
- C'est parce qu'il te faut beaucoup de concentration et de volonté pour repousser Shinigami. Tu es tout le temps sur tes gardes, car tu sais qu'il peut frapper à tout moment. Je pense que ton comportement est normal, même si j'avoue avoir été quelque peu inquiété par ça au début.  
- Tu t'inquiétais ? demande t-il en levant les yeux vers moi, et je vois dans son regard que j'ai gaffé.  
- tu sais bien ce que tu représentes pour moi, rappelais-je en faisant comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas.  
- excuse-moi.  
- Ce n'est rien c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'embarrasser de la sorte.

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

- Non ce n'est pas grave.  
- Tu es toujours décidé à te débarrasser de lui ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit, en face de lui.  
- plus que jamais. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger les gens que j'aime, déclare t-il avec détermination en se levant. Et il est temps pour moi d'apprendre à vivre seul, sans cet appui que j'ai depuis mon enfance sinon, je crois que je ne deviendrai jamais totalement adulte et indépendant.

J'hoche lentement la tête, approuvant ses dires.  
S'il a la volonté et le courage de surmonter, et vaincre, cette maladie, alors qu'il fonce.

- Les profs doivent m'attendre, j'y vais, annonce t-il en ramassant son sac.  
- Que feras-tu s'ils veulent effectivement te parler de ta schizophrénie ?  
- je n'aime pas mentir. Mais je leur dirai que le problème est en voie de résolution et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'en soucier. Je veux faire partie de la prochaine mission.  
- Fais comme tu le sens.

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis s'approche de moi à pas légers.

- Au fait au cas où j'aurais vraiment du mal je compte toujours sur toi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à ne pas tenir tes promesses.  
- Je t'aiderai, certifiais-je. En tant qu'ex-schizophrène.  
- Seulement en tant qu'ex-schizophrène ? demande t-il avec un sourire.  
- Pas seulement. En tant qu'ami aussi.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui avouer que malgré le fait que j'en désire plus qu'il ne veuille m'offrir, j'étais d'accord pour occuper la place d'un ami dans son cur.  
Toujours est-il que le mien rata un battement alors qu'il posait doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour un chaste baiser d'au revoir et peut-être de remerciement et d'encouragement aussi.

- Merci pour tout Hee-chan, souffle t-il à mon oreille avant de partir en courant, me laissant planté au milieu de la chambre, trop abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer pour faire le moindre geste.

Il ne me faut pourtant pas plus de 10 secondes pour me remettre avant que, ignorant la rougeur me montant aux joues, je me contente de suivre mon instinct, dévalant les escaliers pour me planter devant lui avant qu'il ne passe la porte.  
Je rive mes yeux aux siens, incrédules, constatant avec un demi-sourire que lui aussi a les joues rosées au souvenir de ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Je viens aussi.

**Notes de Shin à 13h02 :  
Duo : C'est ça ta séquelle ?  
Shin : Bin finalement elle fera peut-être deux chapitres la séquelle ^^o.  
Heero : Tu te rends compte du retard que tu as pour cette séquelle è____é ?  
Shin : Comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut tard que jamais V^^V ! Et puis ce temps m'aura permis de m'améliorer un peu (je l'espère du moins) et de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur la schizophrénie d'où l'idée de faire d'Hee-chan un ex-schizophrène ^^ !  
Heero : Hn !  
Shin : Rouspète pas, tu l'as eu ton bisou !  
Duo et Heero : Ouais mais c'est pas celui qu'on attendait !  
Shin : Z'êtes jamais contents donc suite (et peut-être fin ?) de la séquelle de Shinigami X03 au prochain chapitre ^^ !  
Heero : Dans combien de mois ?  
Shin : Toi la ferme -___-o**

_A suivre... _**  
**  



	3. Séquelle : Promesse à double sens Part2

Titre : " Promesse à double sens "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell et sa muse, Shiroi.  
Genre : Alors alors : séquelle de " Shinigami X03 " torture mentale, shonen ai puissance mille, POV alternés 01 et 02, angst, et autres réjouissances ^^   
Couples : GROS 1+2 toujours... beaucoup de shonen ai dans ce chapitre... vous verrez.  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Toujours pas à moi... mais je survis ^^o  
**Notes :**  
Shin : Deuxième partie ^^ !  
Duo : Elle est longue...  
Shin : 11 pages et 20h de boulot d'après Word ^^o je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire cette seconde partie.  
Heero : Et la troisième ?  
Shin : euh... joker ?  
  
**Et je rapelle à toutes fins utiles qu'il faut avoir IMPERATIVEMENT LU " Shinigami X03 " avant de s'attaquer à " Promesse à double sens " ^^ !**

* * *

" Promesse à double sens "  
2ème partie 

Duo :

J'avoue avoir été étonné qu'Heero insiste pour venir avec moi chez nos mentors, mais n'était-ce pas là après tout l'impact de ce que je venais de faire ?  
Sur l'instant, il m'avait paru totalement naturel de l'embrasser mais à présent, alors que j'y repense, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau.  
Heero est amoureux de moi. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire ça, mais les faits sont là, et j'en ai eu la preuve.  
Bon sang, je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments comme je le fais ! C'est dégueulasse ! Quel salaud peut se permettre de le faire espérer comme ça alors qu'en réalité je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste un ami enfin, je crois  
Oh et puis zut, la question n'est pas là !  
Penser schizophrénie.  
J'ai encore embarqué tout le monde dans une histoire de fous bon, officiellement, je n'ai embarqué que Heero, mais les autres devraient être aveugles pour ne pas s'être rendus compte que quelque chose se passe dans leur dos.  
Ca doit probablement les agacer, mais je préfère les garder en dehors de tout ça.  
Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils aient à subir les répercussions de la colère de Shinigami, si toutefois celui-ci arrivait à passer mes barrières.  
En quinze jours, je pense avoir réussi à gagner un peu de pouvoir sur lui, même si je dois avouer que passer la majorité de mon temps à le repousser était épuisant.  
Je sentais cette force, cette chaleur qui me consumait de l'intérieur, cette présence malsaine monter en moi. Et je savais qu'elle était si proche que la moindre contrariété la libèrerait.  
Parce que je n'aurais plus ce semblant d'équilibre qui me permettait de rester concentré sur mes sensations, et donc de l'empêcher de prendre possession de mon corps.  
Il me fallait me couper du monde, oublier mon entourage, ne rien voir, ne rien dire, ne rien entendre.  
M'isoler, être totalement seul, pour que rien ne puisse nuire à ces tentatives de sauvegarde de moi-même.  
Ce fut dur, très dur au début. Et la colère de Shinigami se manifestait sous forme d'atroces douleurs, de violents maux de tête et parfois de nausées.  
Je me sentais mal, souvent coupable, indigne d'être un pilote de Gundam.  
Mais je savais que continuer sur cette voie était le meilleur moyen de me prouver que j'étais encore capable de lui résister.  
Que j'étais suffisamment fort pour ne pas céder devant les images qu'il me montrait, de ne pas céder à sa voix qui me répétait jour et nuit, sans fin " Tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais, accueille-moi, accueille-moi à nouveau ", cette voix qui me rappelait à chaque instant ce que j'étais.  
Et puis, quelque part, je ne voulais pas décevoir Heero.  
Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, j'avais commencé à l'éviter. Je pense que j'étais gêné à l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce qu'il attendait de moi et j'avais peut-être honte de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner ses sentiments.  
Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal pour autant.  
Et comme Heero ne venait pas non plus à moi, j'ai alors commencé à m'auto motiver en me disant que s'il me laissait prendre les choses en main, c'était probablement parce qu'il me croyait assez fort pour me débrouiller seul.  
Je me suis donc débrouillé seul, parce que je pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen de le remercier pour m'avoir décidé à vaincre Shinigami.  
Et tout compte fait, Heero est revenu vers moi. Il a finalement décidé de tenir sa promesse.  
Il ne m'a pas abandonné d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. Je savais que si j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ma schizophrénie, il serait venu à ma rescousse. Mais je comprends sa réaction je sais d'expérience combien il est difficile de se comporter de façon neutre aux côtés de quelqu'un que l'on aime.

La base des professeurs se trouvant assez loin de notre planque actuelle, nous avons dû faire une pause dans une forêt dans l'optique de nous y dégourdir les jambes et d'y dormir un peu.  
Quand Heero m'annonça cela, je songeais qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi à l'intérieur de la cabine sécurisante de mon vieux Deathscythe.  
Je m'y sentais bien, malgré tous les souvenirs, bons et mauvais, qui s'en dégageaient.  
Aussi étais-je à peu près sûr de passer une bonne nuit.

*****

Heero :

Nous avons fait une halte dans une forêt de France. Nous atteindrons sans doute la base de Suisse où sont dissimulés nos mentors demain matin.  
Je dois avouer ne pas apprécier grandement le fait de devoir dormir à l'intérieur de Wing.  
J'avais déjà été contraint de le faire dans le passé une ou deux fois. Mais ce n'était pas une chose dont je raffolais.  
Le siège était dur.  
Le harnais me compressait le torse.  
Et malgré le fait que je n'aie pas un sommeil très agité, je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements et cela m'angoissait au plus haut point : la sensation d'encaissement ne me quittait pas et m'empêchait systématiquement de trouver le sommeil.  
En bref, vivement que nous arrivions chez les profs, ce qui était notre base de repli stratégique et où j'étais sûr de pouvoir disposer d'un bon lit.  
Je n'avais pas vu mon mentor depuis plusieurs mois, et je devais également avouer me réjouir de le revoir.  
On ne passe pas plusieurs années en compagnie d'une personne en la fréquentant tous les jours sans s'y attacher.  
Et je me plais à penser que tous les pilotes et leurs mentors respectifs entretiennent des relations semblables à celles qui s'établissent entre un grand père et son petit fils.  
Ils ont été nos éducateurs après tout, et ce sont eux qui ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes maintenant : les guerriers les plus redoutables qui soient.  
Après avoir posé Wing dans une clairière au milieu de l'épaisse forêt, j'en sortis en soupirant, soulagé de sentir à nouveau la fraîcheur du vent sur mon visage.  
Le gundam de Duo se pose peu de temps après aux côtés du mien et mon compatriote sort en arborant un sourire lumineux, quoi que quelque peu terni par la fatigue.  
Nous camouflons sommairement les pieds de nos armures afin de les protéger un minimum des regards d'hypothétiques promeneurs nocturnes, avant de partir ensemble d'un commun accord pour une promenade en forêt, malgré le fait que la nuit soit prête à tomber.  
Nous marchions au hasard, jusqu'à ce que nos pas nous mènent à un petit sentier. C'est tout naturellement que nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à atteindre une petite colline que nous escaladions.  
Arrivés au sommet, nous nous sommes assis dans l'herbe pour regarder le paysage s'étendant sous nos pieds, la forêt épaisse, presque impénétrable, que rien ne troublait. Pas un bruit, si ce n'était le soupir du vent et le hululement d'une chouette solitaire.   
Bientôt, la lune monta sur son trône, siégeant au milieu de sa cour d'étoiles.

- Heero ?  
- Hai ?  
- rien

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte certainement parce que j'avais pris l'habitude, en quinze jours, de le voir toujours calme, renfermé, silencieux. Mais Duo avait été étrange durant tout le trajet, et il l'était encore.  
En plus de ne rien dire du tout, il était particulièrement tendu, et la lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux ne m'avait pas échappé.  
J'avais longtemps refusé de l'admettre.  
Mais à présent je ne pouvais plus dire le contraire.  
Duo était malheureux.  
Et ce qui me faisait le plus de mal dans tout ça c'était que cela ne datait pas de l'affaire Shinigami.  
Malgré ses sourires, ses blagues, ses rires, et toute sa gaîté apparente, Duo avait toujours été malheureux.  
Et rien que de penser que je n'avais jamais voulu l'accepter, et donc que je n'avais jamais rien tenté de faire pour lui remonter le moral, je me sentais misérable.  
Je l'observais à la dérobée, étrangement troublé par la constatation que je venais de faire.  
Il avait remonté ses jambes contre son torse et posé son menton sur ses genoux. Je me rappelais qu'il faisait souvent ça au retour de missions. Etait-ce pour mieux contenir Shinigami ?  
Il regardait la lune. Je la voyais se refléter dans ses yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en remarquant à quel point son visage était magnifique, à la lueur lunaire.  
Pas qu'il fût laid en temps normal mais cet éclairage le rendait enchanteur, féerique.  
Je me repris rapidement en me rendant compte que j'étais en train de mater mon meilleur ami.  
J'allais détourner le regard pour à nouveau contempler le paysage magique sous mes yeux lorsqu'un mouvement de sa part m'attira.

*****

Duo :

Je me sentais bien.   
Pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, je me sentais bien, en paix avec moi-même, comme si Shinigami avait décidé de faire une pause.  
Pour une fois, nous étions tous les deux en parfait accord, en admiration devant la forêt s'étalant sous nos yeux.  
Devant ce paysage mystique, cette multitude d'arbres serrés les uns contre les autres, rendant le lieu encore plus secret, plus impénétrable.  
Et la lueur de la lune ne faisait que renforcer cette magie dans l'instant.  
Je sentais le regard d'Heero sur moi.  
Je savais qu'il était en train de m'observer.  
Il regardait mon visage, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper.  
Je ne savais pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser en ce moment, et pour parler franchement, je n'en avais rien à faire.  
Je me délectais de cette plénitude, de cette paix en moi jusqu'ici inédite, savourant l'instant.  
Concentré sur mes sensations, un violent frisson me parcourut alors qu'une rafale de vent plus puissante et fraîche que les autres fouettait mon dos et ma nuque.

- Tu trembles, nota Heero en se tournant légèrement vers moi.  
- ce n'est rien, assurais-je en me laissant retomber sur le dos, riant légèrement en sentant un brin d'herbe me chatouiller l'oreille.  
-   
- Je t'écoute Heero.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as une question à poser, alors je t'écoute.  
- Tu as l'air de te sentir bien je te trouve différent de ces quinze jours où tu étais si nerveux, à cran, refusant de quitter le toit.  
- Je crois que Shinigami s'est endormi ce soir, avouais-je en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête. Je profite de ce moment de calme.

Confirmant mes dires, je fermais les yeux, laissant la brise me caresser le visage, ignorant sa fraîcheur.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas connu pire.  
Je gardais les yeux clos, malgré le fait que je sente Heero se lever et changer de place.  
Ce ne fut qu'avec un très léger étonnement que je constatais qu'il s'était assis derrière moi, étendant ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps.  
J'ouvrais les yeux et relevais la tête de manière à pouvoir le regarder.  
Et la seule vision de l'infinie tendresse dont débordaient ses yeux suffit à me déstabiliser complètement.  
Lentement, avec une timidité qui m'émeut d'autant plus, il posa une de ses mains sur mon visage et rejeta ma frange en arrière avant de suivre du bout des doigts le contour de ma joue.

*****

Heero :

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter ainsi.  
Après tout, Duo ne m'aimait pas et rien ne justifiait une pareille attitude venant de moi.  
Mais pour une fois, j'avais décidé de suivre mon c et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors que ses yeux me paraissaient si mélancoliques.  
Et la seule chose qui me semblait capable de lui mettre du baume au cur était de lui donner un peu de tendresse.  
Et étrangement, je me sentis à la fois mortellement malheureux, et soulagé, lorsque Duo se laissa aller à fermer les yeux sous l'effet de mes caresses.  
Et pourtant je savais qu'il me fallait le lui dire, quitte à casser l'ambiance.

- Je ne devrais pas faire ça soupirais-je sans pourtant m'interrompre.  
- Si tu en es conscient, pourquoi le fais-tu ?  
- Gomen nasai, m'excusais-je en retirant mes mains.  
- Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux que t'arrêtes, poursuit-il en me lançant un clin d'il malicieux.

Avec un léger sourire, je repris mes caresses sur son visage, prenant sur moi pour éviter de m'enhardir et de déborder sur sa nuque et son cou.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que je suis horrible ? demande t-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Pourquoi devrais-je te dire une chose pareille ?  
- Parce que je me sers de toi je profite de tes sentiments pour avoir un peu de réconfort quand ça ne va pas.  
- J'aimerais que tu te rappelles d'une chose, poursuivis-je en l'incitant d'un frôlement de doigts à fermer les paupières.  
- Je suis tout ouï.  
- Je ne me lasserai jamais de pareils moments. Jamais je ne serai à cours de tendresse à t'offrir, n'oublie jamais ça.  
- Mais ça doit te faire du mal  
- Mais le bonheur que je ressens en ce moment me suffit amplement à surmonter la douleur qui vient après.  
- Comment fais-tu pour être si fort Heero ? Je je sais que moi, je ne pourrais pas offrir de l'amour à quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, sans en être cruellement blessé je crois que je choisirais plutôt d'éviter cette personne pour ne pas souffrir en voyant le rejet dans ses yeux.  
- C'est justement ça, poursuivais-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je n'ai jamais vu de rejet dans tes yeux. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que tu voulais me préserver. Tu voulais éviter de me faire souffrir et je sais que c'était une des raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'isoler. Même si ce n'était pas la cause principale, je me trompe ?  
-   
- Est-ce que je me trompe, Duo ?  
- Ta clairvoyance m'épate, tu sais. Mais je suis désolé de devoir autant compter sur ton réconfort.  
- Dois-je me répéter ?

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux, et je peux sans mal deviner sa gêne.  
La gêne de prendre ce qu'il ne peut pas me rendre.  
D'accepter ce qu'il devrait refuser en bloc.  
Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, au lieu de me retenir et de prendre sur moi, je suis mes envies et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je ne demande rien, je veux seulement donner.  
Et j'espère qu'il l'aura senti.

*****

Duo :

Je dois avouer, avec un peu de honte, m'être attendu à ce qu'il m'embrasse.   
Mais la douceur de ses gestes me toucha au plus profond de l'âme.  
C'était si léger, si tendre, que je pouvais qualifier sans mentir ce baiser d'amical, voire même fraternel.  
Et pourtant je savais que si je continuais à accepter ses marques d'affection comme ça, il viendrait un moment où elles me deviendraient indispensables, et où je devrais passer le point de non-retour :  
Vouloir être avec lui pour en avoir plus.  
Je me dégouttais de profiter de lui ainsi, et c'était peut-être la seule chose qui m'empêchait de céder.  
Après s'être séparé de moi, il dut me sentir trembler à nouveau, puisqu'il me saisit avec douceur par les épaules pour me relever et m'adosser à son torse.  
Avec toujours autant de tact et de douceur, il referme lentement ses bras sur moi après avoir remonté ses genoux, m'abritant de tout ce qui pourrait m'atteindre, me protégeant de tous les ennemis, visibles et invisibles, en me laissant toujours la possibilité de tout arrêter.  
Je sais combien je me sentirais bien entre ses bras, si seulement je n'avais pas eu de scrupules à accepter toute cette tendresse.  
Une angoisse étrange montant en moi, je frissonne à nouveau et ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que me presser davantage contre lui pour dissimuler mon visage contre son bras.

- A toutes fins utiles je te le rappelle, souffle t-il à mon oreille, cela ne me dérange pas de te réconforter.  
- Merci, soufflais-je avec précipitation, sentant ma voix se briser.

Et ce n'est plus un frisson qui me parcourt, mais un spasme alors qu'un sanglot m'étreint la gorge.

*****

Heero :

Je me doutais que l'instant fatidique où il craquerait était proche.  
Trop de sentiments se battaient en lui à cet instant pour qu'il puisse tout gérer.  
Et je dois avouer, que quelque part, je suis responsable de ce qui se passe.  
C'est du réconfort d'un ami dont il a besoin et pas celui d'un amoureux transi.  
Mais moi je ne sais pas lutter contre ces pulsions. Je ne sais pas comment réagir alors que je le vois si mélancolique, et c'est tout naturellement que je laisse mon instinct me guider.  
Pétrifié à l'idée de le blesser davantage, je me contente de le laisser pleurer tant qu'il le veut, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste faisant rempart de mon corps contre tous les agresseurs, qu'ils soient extérieurs, ou intérieurs comme l'est Shinigami.

*****

Duo :

Peu importe que je casse mon masque de joker devant lui. Je l'avais déjà salement piétiné il y a quinze jours de toute façon, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de toute façon, je suis conscient que jouer la comédie n'aurait servi à rien, Heero connaissant mon véritable visage, sachant que malgré les sourires que j'aurais pu lui faire pour le rassurer, je n'en aurais pas moins envie de pleurer en dessous.  
Je n'aime pas pleurer mais cette fois, juste pour cette fois, j'ai eu envie d'oublier la promesse faite à Solo, pensant peut-être que les bras d'Heero me cacheraient à la vue de mon défunt ami.

- Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner de ma faiblesse

Ce n'était pas une question.  
Toutefois, ses bras se resserrant davantage autour de moi étaient la plus belle des réponses.

*****

Heero :

Il ne met pas bien longtemps à se calmer, et c'est un apaisant silence qui s'installe, balayant ce qui vient de se passer.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire pour éviter de me retrouver avec un gros rhume demain, mais peu importe.  
Je me laisse lentement retomber sur le dos, posant une de mes mains sur la tête de Duo qui se retrouve appuyée contre mon torse, alors que mon autre main trouve naturellement sa place dans le creux de sa taille.  
Avec un soupir, il passe ses bras autour de moi et ferme les yeux.  
Alors que les miens se ferment bien malgré moi, je songe que la lune est peut-être en train d'être le témoin d'une scène qui restera longtemps gravée dans mon cur.  
Et peu avant de glisser totalement dans le sommeil, c'est une petite voix d'enfant timide qui fait apparaître comme par magie un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Arigato

*****

Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé cette nuit là, alors que les deux adolescents s'endormaient sous le regard bienveillant d'une lune pleine, se protégeant mutuellement de tout ce qui aurait pu briser leur nuit.

******

Heero :

Nous nous sommes réveillés pratiquement en même temps au petit matin, grâce à la lueur de l'aube.  
Si le soleil ne s'était jamais levé, me serais-je un jour réveillé ?  
En levant la tête vers moi, Duo m'avait lancé un sourire gêné avant de se lever et de s'étirer.  
Nous n'avons pas parlé ce matin là, et je suppose que Duo restait coi pour les mêmes raisons que moi.  
Je n'arrête pas de repasser dans ma tête la scène d'hier soir, et à chaque nouveau passage remontant dans ma mémoire, je me traite de toutes les injures que je connais.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, si je m'étais drogué à quelque chose, si je m'étais empoisonné avec une plante dans la forêt, ou quoi que ce soit mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller comme ça.  
Je n'en avais pas honte c'était plus le fait que ces gestes fassent souffrir Duo qui me mettait mal à l'aise.  
Car je savais que malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire pour le rassurer, il culpabilisait, pensant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'accepter tout ça.  
Nous nous sommes immédiatement mis en route pour regagner mon Gundam, et ce fut sans surprise que je constatais que le retour fut aussi silencieux que l'aller.  
Trop de choses à penser.  
Pourtant, alors que nous atteignons les pieds de nos armures, Duo stoppa brutalement et se tourna vers moi.

- Heero j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
- Je t'écoute, répondis-je en stoppant à mon tour.  
- Comment comment tu as su que tu étais am amoureux de moi ? s'enquit-il en rougissant violemment.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
-   
- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas vraiment ce sont plusieurs choses qui m'ont fait réaliser ça. Notamment l'instinct de protection que j'avais développé sans m'en rendre compte.  
- Mais  
- Je sais que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te protéger, tu es un guerrier et si je me mettais à te materner, cela ne ferait que te blesser dans ton honneur. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais je pense que plus que cet instinct, ce qui m'a fait réellement comprendre que je t'aimais, c'était cette envie croissante de t'offrir de la tendresse comme hier soir. Sauf qu'en général je me retiens bien mieux que ça.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Il y a d'autres détails qui rentrent en compte, mais c'est tellement dégoulinant d'eau de rose que j'en suis moi-même dégoûté.  
- Du genre ?  
- Tout ce qu'on voit dans les films d'amour bien déprimants. Je suis triste lorsque tu n'es pas là ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, je suis heureux lorsque tu souris, je me sens inutile lorsque je ne peux rien faire pour te remonter le moral etc, etc énumérais-je en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à mes ongles pour ne pas rougir.  
- Ah  
- Pourquoi cette question, Duo ?  
- je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais y réfléchir.

J'hochais la tête puis commençais à grimper le long d'une des jambes de Wing.  
Une fois arrivé au niveau du genou, je m'arrêtais et regardais vers le bas, constatant que Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
Hésitant entre l'ignorer et redescendre voir de quoi il en retournait, je choisis la solution intermédiaire et l'interpellais.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Duo ! Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu ressentes, je serai toujours là pour toi !

Il acquiesce, et malgré la distance je distingue le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.  
Il nous faut à présent regagner la base, nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps.  
Alors que je suis en train de boucler mon harnais, une fenêtre de communication s'ouvre et son visage apparaît.

- Heu, Heero ?  
- Hai ?  
- Quand on en aura fini avec les profs, tu me parleras du temps où t'étais schizo ?  
- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Il me lança un sourire reconnaissant puis coupa notre contact.

*****

- Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ?  
- Bonjour professeur G, saluais-je poliment.  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi. Où est le gamin ?  
- Au pied de Deathscythe, avec maître O. Il voulait quelques nouvelles de Wufei.  
- Rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais quel bon vent t'amène ? On ne t'a pas vu ici depuis bien longtemps il me semble.  
- Lorsque Duo m'a appris qu'il était convoqué j'ai pris la décision de venir aussi pour vous rendre visite, répondis-je, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la raison principale de ma venue.  
- Ah, si nous n'étions pas là, nous vous manquerions ! ricane le vieil homme en se rasseyant. Vous nous traitez de vieux fous mais en fin de compte vous nous aimez bien !

Aucune réponse n'est nécessaire, et je pense que le sourire en coin que je lui renvoie suffit à lui faire comprendre que je n'en pense pas moins.

- Où se trouve le docteur J ?  
- Tu le connais mon petit, il doit être en train de traîner dans les laboratoires. Tu devrais aller le voir, mais ramène-le ici rapidement, il ne faut pas oublier ce pour quoi vous êtes venus.  
- J'y vais, acquiesçai-je.  
Au moment où je referme la porte derrière moi, j'entends Duo entrer dans la salle de l'autre côté en criant un " Salut Papy ! " bien trop enjoué pour être naturel.  
Duo stresse. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie est pour lui le meilleur moyen de décompresser et de paraître détendu.  
Je secoue la tête. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. J'ai couvé Duo hier soir suffisamment pour toute une vie, autant arrêter maintenant avant que le fait de le materner ne devienne une manie chez moi.  
Il ne me faut que quelques minutes avant de trouver le laboratoire où mon mentor est en train de travailler.

- Bonjour professeur, saluais-je en entrant après avoir frappé à la porte.  
- Tiens, quelle bonne surprise, s'étonne t-il en abandonnant son microscope. Es-tu venu accompagner Zéro Deux ?  
- Il n'a pas besoin que je l'accompagne, il aurait pu venir seul, mais je ne vous avais pas rendu visite depuis longtemps.  
- Très bien, assieds-toi ! Raconte-moi, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?  
- Je vais bien professeur, vous savez que s'il y avait eu un quelconque problème, je vous l'aurais fait savoir.  
- Je te connais bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te faire aider en ce qui concerne ces choses là, ricane t-il en remettant ses lunettes en place, et je peux voir dans son sourire qu'il sait qu'il a touché juste.  
-   
- Allons, ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part de t'embêter avec ça dès ton arrivée, reprend-il, parle-moi plutôt de tes relations avec les autres pilotes.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous vous entendez bien depuis que vous travaillez en coopération, non ?  
- Wufei et Duo passent leur temps à se disputer, Quatre fait de son mieux pour les modérer, et Trowa rit dans son coin nous avons droit à cette scène à peu près quatre ou cinq fois par jour.  
- Et toi pendant ce temps là ?  
- Vous savez, j'ai tellement l'habitude de cette scène que je ne m'en occupe même plus, mentis-je en haussant les épaules.  
- Je vois. Et pour les missions ?  
- La dernière a été un succès total, les Gundams sont parfaitement réparés, et le virus pour la prochaine mission en Amazonie est prêt depuis trois jours.  
- C'est bien. Profites de ce laps de temps pour te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répliquais-je par pure habitude.  
- Ahaha, ça a toujours été le problème avec toi : il ne faut jamais s'inquiéter. Tu ne devrais pas craindre autant de partager tes angoisses avec tes amis Heero, un jour cela te jouera des tours ! Je t'ai déjà dit que montrer ses sentiments à des personnes dignes de confiance n'était pas dangereux et  
- Professeur, j'aimerais éviter de rentrer dans un nouveau débat psychologique aujourd'hui et le professeur G vous attend.  
- Hum, j'avais presque oublié, approuve t-il en se levant, il faut s'occuper du cas Zéro Deux.  
-   
- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi nous l'avons convoqué ? s'étonne t-il.  
- Cela ne me regarde pas.  
- Tu as donc si peu de considération pour tes partenaires ?  
-   
- Bien, allons-y. A moins que tu ne préfères patienter ici plutôt que dans la salle de repos des mécaniciens ?  
- Je vais aller faire un tour.  
- Nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour très longtemps.  
- Très bien.

Je reste quelques minutes assis sur ma chaise, malgré le fait que le professeur soit déjà parti rejoindre les autres.  
J'avais une impression étrange et ce genre de pressentiment me trompe rarement.  
C'était comme si un nuage malsain flottait tout autour de moi, et s'épaississait lentement sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte.  
S'épaississait jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace et m'étouffer.  
Etrangement claustrophobe, je me levais avec précipitation pour regagner l'extérieur de la base. L'air me manquait soudain.  
Alors que je tentais de me déplacer dans les couloirs sans avoir l'air trop pressé, je passais à côté de la salle de réunion lorsque quelques bribes de dialogue me parvinrent.

- Je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter !  
- D'après ce que nous venons de te dire, la situation est au contraire très inquiétante.  
- Vous êtes décidément trop bornés ! Il est hors de question que vous preniez cette affaire en charge ! Je ne suis pas un enfant !

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvre violemment et Duo apparaît en soupirant.  
Il me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire puis éclate de rire.

- J'avais raison. Ils ont fini par être au courant.

Nouveau silence.

- On va faire un tour ? proposais-je.

*****

- Je ne sais pas qui leur a dit ou comment ils l'ont deviné. Mais les faits sont là, ils m'ont convoqué pour me parler de ma schizophrénie.  
- Ils t'ont proposé de te mettre sous médicamentation ?  
- Je suis déjà heureux qu'ils ne me l'aient pas tout simplement imposé.

Souvent, aux retours de missions, après avoir camouflé les Gundams, fait les réparations les plus urgentes et expédié nos rapports, Duo et moi allions faire un tour pour nous vider l'esprit.  
Il n'était pas bon de se coucher le soir avec la tête pleine de cris d'agonie, de bruits d'explosion et d'images de notre dernier forfait. Alors nous allions prendre l'air pour penser à autre chose.  
Après quoi, repas sommaire que nous préparions ensemble la plupart du temps, douche rapide et au lit.  
Toutefois, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, que nous ayons été blessés durant la bataille ou pas, nous effectuions toujours notre rituelle promenade. C'était un moment privilégié entre nous qui me tenait particulièrement à cur. Une réconfortante habitude.  
Car je savais que le jour où nous ne pourrions plus nous promener ensemble au retour d'une mission, cela signifierait que l'un d'entre nous  
mieux valait ne pas y penser.  
Après m'avoir résumé la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les profs, Duo se tut, réfléchissant à ce que tout cela pourrait entraîner.  
Pour y avoir longuement réfléchi, je pensais avoir réussi à comprendre comment les profs avaient fini par savoir.  
Je me refusais à croire que l'un de nos coéquipiers avait vendu la mèche. J'avais surpris un matin le speech que Quatre avait fait aux autres pilotes à propos de Duo, confirmant qu'il avait bien eu des problèmes psychologiques durant la nuit, qu'il était sans aucun doute schizophrène, mais que j'avais pris la situation en main et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter ou d'avertir les profs.  
La faille venait probablement de l'arrêt des missions de Duo, le fait que les professeurs le lui aient reproché confirmant mon hypothèse.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, les profs avaient fini par savoir, et il fallait maintenant gérer le problème en sachant que si Duo n'était pas à la hauteur, les mentors interviendraient.  
Si J s'en mêlait, je pouvais déjà affirmer avec certitude que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour Duo.

- Je crois que le fait que je refuse de me faire soigner ne leur a pas plu déclare pensivement mon compagnon après un court silence.  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de J. Il ne veut pas que cela risque de nuire à la réussite de nos missions.  
- Je lui ai pourtant assuré que je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.  
-   
- Heero est-ce que toi aussi

Il s'est immobilisé au milieu du chemin et a commencé à se tordre les mains. J'interromps ma marche et pivote sur mes talons, sachant d'instinct qu'il allait émettre une hypothèse stupide, poussé par son inquiétude.

- Duo déballe.  
- Est-ce que toi aussi tu ne me crois pas capable de m'en sortir ?

j'aurais dû parier.

- Duo, si je ne te pensais pas capable de venir à bout de Shinigami, tu serais assommé dans ta chambre en train de digérer des pilules que je t'aurais fait avaler de force !

Je savais qu'il n'en faudrait pas plus pour lui remonter le moral, aussi me remis-je en route immédiatement après avoir terminé ma phrase. Il reste immobile quelques secondes, sans doute en train d'analyser ce que je viens de lui dire, et surtout les énormes sous entendus que cela contient, puis il se reprend et me rattrape en quelques enjambées.  
Il ne me le dit pas. Mais je sais lire dans ses yeux qu'il me remercie.

*****

Duo :

Heero et moi marchons encore quelques minutes avant de revenir vers la base.  
Je me sentais si mal lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de réunion qu'il me semble presque miraculeux que je sois aussi détendu à présent.  
Même si ma colère est retombée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir écoeuré après tout cela.  
Si les profs m'ont choisi pour devenir pilote, c'était parce qu'ils avaient confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi refusent ils de croire en moi cette fois ? Pourquoi croient-ils que contrôler le côté sombre de ma personnalité soit au-dessus de mes forces ?  
Je comprends qu'ils veuillent s'en charger je comprends parfaitement mais je tiens à me débrouiller sans l'intervention des médicaments de J. Cette lutte me tient à c et même si j'ai un peu de mal à me l'avouer, je sais que Heero est la seule personne dont j'accepterai l'aide.  
C'était déjà vrai avant, et ça l'est d'autant plus maintenant que je sais qu'il est passé par là, lui aussi.  
Que lui aussi a autrefois partagé son corps avec une entité créée inconsciemment pour faire face à son mal-être.

La nuit commence à tomber lorsque nous regagnons le bâtiment, et je serre les poings en constatant que G nous attendait dans l'entrée.

- Et bien les enfants, vous faites des promenades du soir ? ricane t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez papy ? grognais-je, insensible à son humour. Si c'est pour à nouveau tenter de me convaincre, sachez que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !  
- Je sais que tu es une tête de mule gamin, je ne venais pas pour essayer de te faire changer d'avis, j'y laisserai ma raison.  
- Merci pour le compliment, rechignais-je à nouveau.  
- J m'a simplement chargé de vous donner la clé de votre chambre pour ce soir, déclare-t il finalement en remettant l'objet à Heero.   
- Merci.  
- Bonne nuit les enfants, et j'espère vous revoir demain avant que vous ne nous faussiez compagnie !

Sur ce, il se retire. Ma mauvaise humeur étant de retour en fanfare, je soupire un grand coup avant de regarder la clé que Heero tient toujours.  
Une vague angoisse m'étreint la gorge lorsque j'arrive à distinguer le numéro de notre chambre.

- Oh non ! Heero dis-moi que ce n'est pas la cabine à laquelle je pense !

*****

Heero :

- Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, constatais-je en allumant la lumière.  
- Le vieux débris ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !  
- Peut-être pas je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y a beaucoup d'hommes sur la base en ce moment. Le fait que cette chambre soit la seule inoccupée ne me surprendrait pas.  
- T'appelles ça une chambre ? Je suis sûr que dormir dans une poubelle sera plus agréable ! La 613 ! Je suis venu ici trois fois et c'est la troisième fois que je me paie la 613 ! Je dois être maudit !

Je souris en l'écoutant continuer à grogner et dépose la clé sur la commode après avoir refermé.  
Je dois avouer ne pas non plus apprécier la chambre 613.  
Les lits sont superposés.  
Celui du bas sent le moisi.  
Celui du haut craque.  
La fenêtre est condamnée depuis des mois.  
L'ampoule grésille.  
Et je me demande pourquoi cette pièce n'est jamais réparée et surtout ce qu'il s'y est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.  
Un peu épuisé par ma journée, je m'assois lourdement sur le matelas du bas et jette un regard en coin à Duo.

- Laisse-moi deviner, commence t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains je prends " sommier qui craque " et toi " matelas moisi ", c'est ça ?  
- Gagné, Duo.  
- Comme la dernière fois, conclut-il en grimpant sur le lit du haut.

*****

- Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- On peut parler un peu ?  
- Du mal à dormir ?  
- Hum  
- J'imagine que c'est de " ça " que tu veux parler ? supposais-je en m'allongeant plus confortablement dans le mauvais lit.  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? C'est un sujet un peu trop vague pour que je puisse t'en parler sans direction précise.  
- Comment était-il ? demande Duo, et je le sens se relever pour s'asseoir dans son lit qui craque.  
- Possessif. Extrêmement possessif. Je n'ai jamais connu la sensation d'être protégé, aimé, couvert par une personne, quelle qu'elle soit je suppose que mon inconscient a cherché à recréer cette sensation dont je ne connaissais que le nom ayant toujours vécu dans l'unique but de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, je n'y avais jamais songé avant que ce soit J qui ne prenne mon entraînement en main mais la découverte de la solitude a été un choc pour moi.  
- " Découverte " ? Mais avant ?  
- Mon tuteur.  
- Oh  
- Je n'avais jamais été seul avant cela je te laisse le soin d'imaginer le choc que peut ressentir un gosse de 8 ans, habitué à toujours être en compagnie du même homme, le jour où ce dernier n'est plus et où on se retrouve confronté à la solitude.

*****

Duo :

Bien sûr que je comprenais et mieux que qui que ce soit.  
J'avais connu cette solitude, celle qui nous enveloppe lorsque ceux qui nous sont chers, ou du moins que l'on a l'habitude de fréquenter, s'en vont.  
Je connaissais cette sensation de froid, dans la tête, et qui s'étendait peu à peu au corps tout entier, le paralysant dans un gel mortel.

- ainsi, dès le début, la solitude a été ma pire ennemie, avoue t-il après un instant de flottement.  
- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu l'as créé.  
- Oui je n'avais pas conscience de son existence au début mais ma souffrance s'est retrouvée rapidement allégée et un jour je l'ai sentie. J'ai senti que nous étions deux. Elle a commencé à me protéger, à prendre ma place lorsque mon entraînement était trop dur pour moi et que je menaçais de flancher elle m'enveloppait de sa présence, rassurante, et elle était là quand je n'avais personne d'autre. J'en ai eu peur au début, très peur même, de cette voix qui résonnait parfois dans ma tête, de ce sentiment de perdre les pédales, et que quelque chose d'autre prenait ma place. Mais j'ai rapidement compris à quel point cette seconde personne allait m'être utile. Après une courte période durant laquelle j'ai tenté en vain de la repousser de toutes mes forces, j'ai fini par l'adopter. Mais j'ai rapidement appris jusqu'à quel point elle savait être possessive vis-à-vis de ma personne.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Personne ne devait me parler de façon agressive, être violent à mon égard ou me regarder avec insistance. C'était le meilleur moyen de déclencher une crise chez moi, et rien que le fait d'entendre des ordres la faisait bouillonner de colère.  
- Dis donc, elle était pire qu'une mère poule ! plaisantais-je.  
- C'était sans doute une manière de remplacer l'affection parentale que je n'ai jamais connue.  
- j'avais lu quelque part qu'un manque de communication avec la famille est souvent la cause d'un développement de la schizophrénie si avec peu d'affection un gosse arrive à être schizo, alors sans  
-   
- Elle s'est pas opposée à J quand il a commencé à te donner des médocs ?  
- Si. Son comportement a d'ailleurs été des plus violents. Mais petit à petit, elle a été vaincue par les médicaments. Je n'aime pas trop y penser je me rappelle ces instants où je sentais sa présence, si faible, je la sentais s'effriter, partir, disparaître et m'abandonner et un jour est venu où je ne l'ai plus du tout sentie. Elle était morte. J l'a tuée.  
- Tu lui en veux ?  
- Je sais que c'était pour mon bien. J'ai beau ne pas aimer en parler, il y a bien sûr eu des périodes où je ne supportais pas ma schizophrénie. Je me serais détruit à la longue si J n'avait pas fini par l'annihiler.  
- il doit être rare très rare, que des schizophrènes s'entendent toujours bien avec leurs secondes personnalités.  
- Tu ne peux pas cohabiter avec une autre personne sans un jour finir par avoir des différends avec elle, c'est impossible. Même si tu apprécies réellement cette personne, il y aura toujours un moment où vous ne vous entendrez pas. Les êtres humains ne sont pas faits pour toujours vivre en harmonie c'est la nature humaine.

Je n'ai rien ajouté après cela que voulez vous répondre à une phrase pareille ?  
A une phrase qui soulève la question de la cohabitation des humains ? Mais il a raison, tellement raison  
Si je ne parviens même pas à m'entendre avec une partie de moi-même, si les humains ne sont même pas capables de supporter leur propre personne, comment espèrent-ils cohabiter en société ?  
Le silence resta quelques minutes durant lesquelles je ruminais mes pensées, les confidences qu'Heero venait de me faire me touchant plus profondément que je ne l'aurais souhaité.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps que je me rendis compte que Heero bougeait plus que de coutume dans son lit, lui qui était d'habitude immobile toute la nuit.  
Je me penchais par-dessus la rambarde du lit superposé pour jeter un coup d'il à mon camarade.

- Ca va Hee-chan ?  
- Hum  
- T'es sûr ? T'arrêtes par de gigoter depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Il fait froid.  
- Ah, tu trouves toi aussi bien sûr les profs sont bien trop radins pour avoir mis le chauffage si ça continue comme ça, je vais passer la nuit dans Death' !  
-   
- T'as vraiment froid à ce point ?  
- Hum. Je crois qu'il y a une fissure dans le mur.  
- Bon, demain je passe mes nerfs sur J. On devrait fonder une assoc' pour la défense des pilotes de Gundam schizophrènes et en mal de chambres confortables remarque on n'aurait pas grand monde à défendre à part nous, mais au moins on aurait une occaz' de se venger de ces vieux débris et  
- Duo, tu parles trop.  
- Excuse-moi.

Nouveau silence.  
J'ai bien une idée derrière la tête pour qu'il s'arrête de gigoter comme ça, mais c'est du suicide  
Bien il est temps de voir jusqu'où je peux pousser le bouchon et jouer les innocents   
de toute façon, moi aussi j'ai froid.

- Hee-chan ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- T'as combien de couvertures ?  
- Une.  
- Et en plus tu m'en as refilé deux à moi alors que t'es en train de te geler ? Bon, je ne te laisse pas le choix cette fois.

*****

Heero :

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut mais qu'il me laisse dormir. Quand je dors au moins je ne sens pas le froid.  
Loin de me laisser tranquille, le voilà qui quitte son lit et étend ses deux couvertures par-dessus la mienne, me surprenant au plus haut point.  
Il m'étonne bien davantage lorsqu'il se glisse à mes côtés et s'endort sans autre forme de procès.  
Apparemment, la nuit que nous avons passé blottis l'un contre l'autre a porté ses fruits.  
Peut-être ai-je à nouveau le droit d'espérer ?

**Notes à 1h32 :  
Shin : * baille * y a pas à dire : j'adore écrire cette fic !  
Heero :   
Duo :   
Shin : Vous avez dix secondes pour faire vos réclamations avant que je n'aille me coucher.  
Heero et Duo : LE CASAGE !  
Shin : Mais si je vous mettais ensemble tout de suite ce serait pas marrant ^_^. Voilà, z'ai répondu, maintenant vais dodo !  
Heero : J'ai des réclamations au sujet de la chambre !  
Duo : Et moi pour mon comportement !  
Shin : * tombée en travers du lit * RRRRR. ZZZZ.. RRRR ZZZZ  
Duo : bah elle faisait pas semblant d'être fatiguée quand je l'ai suppliée de faire le chap30 de 3DE2A  
Heero : Hn merci aux hypothétiques lecteurs pour elle  
Duo : C'est bientôt Noël alors si vous pouvez plaider en faveur de notre couple auprès de la ronfleuse c'est pas de refus ^^. Partie 3 quand elle aura récupéré sa semaine de sommeil et si elle accepte de nous caser enfin parce que sinon  
Heero : Shin o korosu -_____-.  
Shin : RRRRZZZZZ na la prochaineuh RRRZZZZ**

  


_A suivre... _**  
**  



End file.
